Exhiliration
by APVisionary
Summary: Alex is a hot drug smuggling lesbian. She works for the cartel and meets Piper in a bar. Things heat up. They get involved, Alex works for the cartel, Piper enjoys the perks the travel the fun the sex and things go completely different from the show. Lots of intensity, smut, love, and vauseman endgame :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own version of how Alex and Piper will play out. The years don't match the show but that's fine and they are there to help with the time movement throughout the storyline. This will start similar to the show but venture off into its own and there will be a lot of drama, sex, love, smut and more Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **January 2016**

 **(Alex POV)**

 **It was a blistering cold evening in New York. I was absolutely over this winter bullshit and couldn't wait to get somewhere warm. I've been back in New York for a week now and plan to stay until mid-February but in the business things change and Kubra may need me back sooner. Tonight was about me getting out with my friends so we all decided to meet up at our usual bar Red's. Nicky's maternal figure was the owner, an older Russian woman who meant business. She knew what I did for a living and that I often picked up girls from her bar to serve as mules. She was fine with it as long as nothing got out of hand in her bar. I sat at our usual table with Nicky, Lorna, Poussey, Taystee, and Sylvia. I was fucking Sylvia currently on a regular basis however I still dabbled and had fun even though she hated me for it. I don't do commitment. I was about four drinks in when i saw a blonde walk in and up to the counter of the bar. She had a paper in her hand and was asking for the owner. I saw Red speak with her she glanced at the paper and then wrote down something on a sticky note and passed it back to the blonde woman. She was tall, her legs went for miles. I could see them wrapped around me. She was absolutely hot but lacked confidence. She sat down at the bar and I heard her order a margarita. I knew this was my chance to talk to this beauty and I was taking it. My friends cheered me to go get her except for Sylvie, she looked pissed and got up and walked away.**

 **I approached the bar," Little cold out for a margarita don't ya think?"**

 **The blonde glanced up at me and smiled," Mm it's never too cold for a margarita."**

 **Red walked back with the drink and I signaled for her to put it on my tab. The woman looked perplexed as I just bought her a drink.**

 **"** **So, what brings you here?"**

 **"** **Oh I was just trying to put in an application, I just graduated and haven't found a job in my field yet so I figured waitressing for a while wouldn't be so bad."**

 **I grabbed her resume and glanced over it. "Piper Chapman...Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good, hmm sounds kinda dirty!"**

 **She snatched the resume from me and smiled," who are you?"**

 **"** **My names Alex."**

 **"** **And what do you do Alex do you work here?"**

 **"** **I work for an international drug Cartel." I watched Pipers face go blank. Then she smiles and started laughing.**

 **"** **That's pretty hot Al!"**

 **Wow did she just give me a nickname, we've known each other for 10 minutes tops. I didn't even care this girl was hot. I loved her style, the way her name rolled off my tongue was great too. Something about this girl had me wanting more, I needed to get to know her.**

 **We sat at the bar for hours. My friends left along with Sylvie and I didn't even care. Sylvie was just a decent fuck buddy and right now she was the last thing on my mind. I learned that Piper didn't believe in labels of gay or straight she was open to anything as long as she had a connection with that person. We consumed several drinks and had an amazing time. The bar was getting ready to close and I insisted on getting Piper home. Part of me wanted to take her to my place and fuck her senseless but she had this innocence about her and something told me this one would be different so I chose to behave. I hailed us a cab and took her to her place. Once we pulled up I stepped out and told the driver to hang tight for a few minutes.**

 **"** **I had a great time with you Al, thank you for bringing me home and keeping me company all night I think I ruined your night out with your friends."**

 **"** **You didn't ruin anything, I had a great time with you and I hope we can do this again?"**

 **Piper smiled wide and asked me for my phone. I handed it to her and she punched her number in and saved it.**

 **"** **We can do this again for sure Al, I had so much fun, you're very intriguing and extremely hot I might add. I'm sorry I get a little forward after a few drinks. It's just I can't keep my eyes off you, you're gorgeous and funny and... I cut her off. I cupped her face and kissed her. It wasn't fast or slow it was just smooth and perfect. Her lips tasted like strawberry and I knew in that moment this girl had I hooked. I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.**

 **"** **I have your number, goodnight Piper Chapman.**

 **I got back in the cab and headed home before Piper could get another word in. Leaving her hanging could work both ways I was hoping it would leave her stunned and interested even more but it could also piss her off. I guess we have to wait and see. I could still smell pipers scent on my jacket from the hug and kiss we shared. I could feel my lips still swollen and I smiled to myself thinking to myself that I was in trouble. I don't do this. I always get the girls, fuck them, and move on but this one who I haven't even slept with left me wanting more...I knew I would call her.**

* * *

 **(Pipers POV)**

 **I got upstairs to my apartment and closed the door. I leaned against the wooden door and took a deep breathe. How did I manage to go out looking for a job and end up meeting the most amazing woman? She was sexy and sweet at the same time. Her long black hair with blue tips, her emerald green eyes and those hot secretary glasses had me turned on in seconds. She was hot and I knew I was interested. Although she made a joke about her job and part of me hopes she was serious. She said she was in a drug cartel, although dangerous it sounded exciting and honestly I could use a break from normal and enjoy something exciting. I laid in bed and my phone lit up from an unknown number.**

 **The text read-Hey kid I made it home in case you were wondering. Anyways tomorrow is Saturday and I'm taking you out. Dress warm because it's outside. I can't wait to see you again Pipes.**

 **I smiled and texted back- I'll be ready and waiting Al x.**

 **I stared at my phone did she really just send me a kiss. Already? Well I guess that's expected being that I kissed her goodnight. God this woman was adorable. What the fuck is wrong with me I never call women adorable. Why has this girl got to me so fast? Maybe it was all the alcohol we consumed making me a bit soft.**

 **I decided to check my messages and make sure my business stuff was handled I got daily updates from Kubra and Fahri while I was away in the states. I listened to the two messages and everything was running fine which meant I could continue my vacation if that's what you wanna call it. I thought back to Piper and wondered if she took my job comment seriously. Most girls loved the thrill at first and all the perks that came with it but no one ever stuck around and I was okay with that for now.**

* * *

 **5 p.m. The next day**

 **Piper scrambled to get ready and kept asking her best friend Polly for opinions on outfits. Polly shot down almost every single one and Piper was annoyed. Alex said to dress warm so she decided that's what she would do. She put on a pair of tight black leggings, grey UGG's and a grey sweater. She looked hot and her ass looked phenomenal in those leggings. She showed Polly and got the nod of approval.**

 **"** **Piper you look hot, who's the lucky guy?"**

 **"** **The lucky girl is Alex, I met her last night she's gorgeous Pol and I'm dying to get to know her."**

 **"** **Back to your lesbian phase? I thought you were done with that?"**

 **"** **I told you I don't believe in labels. Now go Polly Alex will be here any minute and I don't want you to meet her yet."**

 **"** **Fuck that I live here too Piper I'll just be in the kitchen. Have a good night."**

* * *

 **6 o clock sharp there was a knock on the door. I was nervous but I quickly opened the door and smiled, "Hey Al!"**

 **"** **Wow pipes you look... I paused... Amazing."**

 **"** **Thanks Al you also." Just let me grab my coat its cold outside and I don't want to freeze."**

 **I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs with Alex. She opened my door for me and I settled in her car. She drove a blacked out BMW and I began to think her job statement was serious judging by her expensive car.**

 **"** **So where are we off too Al?"**

 **"** **There's a taste fest in Central Park. There's a bunch of restaurants that go mobile and you pay a fee and try all the dishes. I figured it was a good way to get out, eat, and spend time together outside of a crowded restaurant. Plus we can enjoy this wonderful winter weather." I winked at her.**

 **We arrived and Alex paid the fee for both of us. We sampled some awesome food. We tried pasta, steak bites, chicken, shrimp and several other dishes. I was full already. Alex bought us both a hot chocolate and a light snow started falling. We decided to go for a walk and suddenly I felt Alex intertwine our fingers together. Her hands were warm and it felt so right. The scene was romantic, the snow was falling blissfully and I had this sexy girl on my arm. We stopped at the fountain and sat on a bench. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and moaned at the taste. I glanced at Alex and she was laughing at me.**

 **"** **Why are you laughing at me?"**

 **"** **That hot chocolate must be good. It's got you moaning!" I chuckled.**

 **"** **I'm sorry I do that a lot when I taste something good."**

 **"** **It's pretty cute, just like you."**

 **We hung out and enjoyed our hot chocolate. We talked and played 21 questions learning simple facts about each other. I was having a great time which was rare for me. Usually I worked all the time, met girls, fucked them and turned them into mules. I never got to know people on a personal level because I never wanted to, yet here I was getting to know this girl. I learned that she had two brothers but only seen one his name was Cal. She came from a rich waspy family that never approved of her decisions and thats why Piper moved to the city to earn some freedom and sanity. We discussed books and favorite pieces we were both big readers which was awesome because I've read much more than the average person and I had a passion for it.**

 **"** **It's getting late Pipes and pretty cold. Would you like to head to my place and hang out some more or so you need me to take you home?"**

 **"** **No I don't need to go home; let's go hang out some more I'm having a blast with you."**

 **We walked through Central Park and headed back to my car. I held her hand the entire time and on the drive home I kept our fingers interlaced for the duration of the ride and I listened to Piper softly sing the music that was playing on the radio. This woman was beautiful. Everything about her, the long blond hair, the sparkling blue eyes, perfect pink lips, a hot body, and the sweetest voice. I couldn't find a flaw.**

 **We made it to the apartment and I drove into the underground parking. I pulled into my space and helped Piper get out.**

 **"** **You have a really nice car Al, and this building looks awesome! Who are you I feel like I'm with a celebrity."**

 **I laughed at this and said," Not a celebrity by any means, if you like my car I bet you will love my bike." I pointed to the next parking space and Piper smiled.**

 **"** **I have never been on one before but I have always wanted to! I always see people speeding around in the summer and I just imagine the adrenaline rush."**

 **"** **It's pretty awesome, too bad it's January because I would totally take you for a spin! Come on let's get inside." We went to the elevators and I pressed the P for penthouse. My apartment was the best I could find and it usually impressed everyone I brought in it. I didn't flaunt my money by any means but I did buy the best of the best because I felt I deserved it, I earned it.**

 **We made it inside Alex's apartment and I was in awe the moment I walked in. She had gorgeous black leather furniture and a large flat screen mounted to the wall. There was a fireplace and walls of books throughout the space. The kitchen opened up into the rest of the apartment. The cabinets were a gorgeous grey with a darker grey granite counter and all black appliances. It looked elegant and rich. Photos filled the walls, there were a variety of photos with Alex and friends and several with a few men which surprised me. I saw a few with a woman that looked just like Alex it must be her mother. I made a mental note to ask about these later. The best part of the place I seen so far was the wall of windows. It was beautiful and you could see so much of New York down below.**

 **"** **Alex this is gorgeous. If I had a place like this I would spend all my time here, reading and relaxing."**

 **"** **I try to but it's hard I travel a lot with work so. Anyways pipes make yourself comfortable I'll grab us some drinks and we can watch a movie?"**

 **"** **Sounds great! Let's do a scary movie can I pick?"**

 **"** **I love scary movies so sure go ahead."**

 **I came back with popcorn, wine, and beer. I saw that Piper got comfortable and was under a throw blanket sprawled out. I sat next to her and she immediately leaned against me. I took this as a good sign and asked what movie we would be watching.**

 **"** **Well I picked this movie called Hush. It's supposed to be really scary and the main character is deaf and someone breaks in but she can't hear them is it makes it harder to get safe."**

 **"** **Sounds good."**

 **We started the movie and after about 20 minutes it started to get good. This killer was a serious freak trying to hurt a deaf woman. He was doing some crazy shit. Piper kept closing her eyes and turning into my neck. I could tell she was scared and horrors were not her favorite but she was a trooper. The next time she leaned in I tipped her chin up with my fingers and our lips met. The kiss was soft and slow and full of exploration. We kissed for a few moments before I pulled away. She smiled and we continued the movie. Some time passed and Piper fell asleep. I thought about waking her but she looked so peaceful laying against me. I decided to stay still and just crash right there with her.**

* * *

 **I woke up once the morning sun started streaming in and too my surprise I felt something warm against me. I opened my eyes and saw that Piper was indeed in my arms on my apartment. We slept on the sofa all night. I smiled immediately when I looked down. Piper looked so peaceful and her mouth was open slightly. I really wanted this girl to stick around. What the fuck is going on with me, I never do this, and I don't do this. Originally when I approached Piper in the bar I figured I could make her into another mule. But as soon as she looked at me with those eyes and now I've taken her out I don't want any of that. I actually want this girl. Piper began to stir and she smiled once she opened her eyes.**

 **"** **Good morning, I guess we both fell asleep I'm sorry pipes I hope you didn't have plans?"**

 **"** **Not until noon so it's alright. I hope you're okay with me sleeping over?"**

 **"** **Yeah pipes I mean we had fun and it's not our fault we fell asleep. Laying under a warm blanket with a hot girl and mixing some wine in that is the perfect recipe to fall asleep." I winked at her. Well pipes I'm going to order us some breakfast since you don't have to leave yet, there's a restaurant downstairs and they deliver fast so what would you like?"**

 **"** **A veggie omelet would be great, fruit, and toast with peanut butter."**

 **I laughed. "Peanut butter for toast? Whatever you say pipes ill order it now."**

 **Our food came and we ate together. Once we were done Piper had to go she had plans at noon for a job interview. I insisted on driving her home. We got back to her flat and I walked her to her door. "I had a good night with you Piper would you want to come out with me tomorrow? My friends and I usually go to a club and hang out."**

 **"** **Yeah let's do it. Text me a time to be ready."**

 **"** **Will do." I leaned in and kissed her cheek and then she surprised me and grabbed my face and kissed my lips. It was a really good kiss, so good I let a soft moan slip out and she definitely heard it. "**

 **"** **Good bye Alex, by the way that was really cute."**

 **" What was cute?"**

 **" That little moan/squeak when I kissed you. Whose got the upper hand now Al?**

* * *

 **I watched Piper walk into her building before I got in my car. I truly couldn't believe how smitten I was with this woman. In all my years I never wanted more but shit was changing and changing fast.**

 **I headed back home I needed a shower and then I needed to meet with my team to go over some work plans. I texted my crew to meet at my penthouse in one hour no exceptions.**

 **An hour later I had Nicky, Taystee, Poussey, Sylvia, Lorna, and Boo at my place. These were my closest friends minus Sylvia.I invited her so I could tell her we were cooling it on the fuck buddy situation. Sylvia was nothing to me other than a sex buddy and she was a mule. She moved product well and that's the only reason I would be keeping her in the picture.**

 **"** **So guys you know I'm stateside until February. It's supposed to be vacation but we all know I never take a day off none of us do we are always working on something. Anyways moving on we have some big shipments coming in this weekend. I need you all on your A game. Nicky and Lorna you guys are partnered together as usual you guys are a couple in reality so it really makes it easy to cross customs with no suspicion. Taystee and Poussey you guys are partners as always and then Boo you will be taking Sylvia. We all know I don't have to do runs and I won't that's why I'm your boss. No mistakes guys we are going to drop the product and pick up 3 bags, 3 locations, and 325 thousand in each bag. 'I'll have more info tomorrow at the club. Any questions?"**

 **"** **That's a lot of cash boss why are we moving so much now?" Nicky asked.**

 **"** **According to Fahri we are back in vogue. We have higher clients there ordering more and paying more for fast shipment. Let's keep this going well guys I don't know about you but I want to make money and move product and eventually come out of the business on top, rich, and never get caught."**

* * *

 **Shorter chapter but I'm working on the story and wanted to get something out here today. Will update as often as possible. There is a lot more to come. Vauseman is slowly starting and it will heat up soon ;) There will be a lot of plot in this story unlike my other story. You will see the cartel, Alex and Pipers adventures, fights, drama, sex, love. This story will have it all in due time :) Review and let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. This chapter adds some more background info and gets a start on some smut ;)**

* * *

 **I had Nicky over while I got ready for the club. She was driving separate because I had to get Piper but I wanted her over so I could talk to her and let her know what I was going through. Nicky is my best friend and she's wild and crazy but when I need her she's always there.**

 **"** **Nicky you know that blonde that came into Red's the other day?"**

 **"** **Yeah she was smoking are you still talking to her?"**

 **"** **Yeah I took her out a few times and you know I'm getting her again tonight."**

 **"** **Vause that first night you met her Sylvie was so fucking mad. That bitch is so clingy she truly thinks she's your girlfriend so be careful tonight. Anyways this Piper chick have you fucked her yet?"**

 **"** **No Nicky I haven't and that's the thing I like her and I actually have some respect for her. I know it's different for me but I honestly I don't want to fuck anyone else right now I want to see where this goes and that means I for sure have to tell Sylvie to back off. Shit might get ugly tonight!"**

 **"** **Vause I've known you forever. You are wild just like I was but sometimes you meet someone and it changes... Look at Lorna and me I'll be the first to admit that she has me whipped and I don't even mind. If you think it's worth it to for it Vause just make sure you tell her about the business secrets don't make friends... And definitely don't make girlfriends. As for the sex thing. You never take breaks? I'll give you down advice if you really like this girl waiting a little is totally worth it. Eventually you will learn sex with emotions is the best kind of sex."**

 **"** **Shit Nick your kind of a sap now... I laughed at her. But thanks you made me feel better. Listen the night I met Piper I told her what I did for a living but I think she took it as a joke. I want to tell her the truth and I haven't had a chance to yet so I want you to help me out tonight. I have envelopes for each of you guys with the details for the next drop, they're labeled distribute them and then call me tomorrow if there's any questions."**

 **"** **Got it Vause. Go get your girl so we can party!"**

 **I curled my hair tonight I wanted to look hot. I did my makeup dark and Smokey. Chose to wear my black heels, tight ass leather pants and a black sweater that was had slots on the shoulders and across my chest. It gave a good view of my goods and that's exactly what I wanted. I left Nicky at my place to finish getting ready and off I went to get Piper. I took a cab to her place in case we got too drunk to drive later.**

* * *

 **I hit the intercom once I reached her flat and she immediately buzzed me up. I got to her door and she flung the door open.**

 **"** **Alex! Hey come in!"**

 **Piper was really excited and she looked fucking gorgeous. She had on a black dress with gold glittery stripes across the entire thing. It was tight like a second skin and went just past her ass. The sleeves came all the way down to her wrists she looked fucking phenomenal and she knew it. Her heels gave her another 3 inches and her hair was perfectly straight. I couldn't help but stare.**

 **"** **Pipes wow, you went all out for me?"**

 **"** **Well I have to keep you on your toes Al. Let's get out of here I'm so ready for a drink and to show you some moves on the dance floor."**

 **We made it to the club and over to the VIP section. I always paid for VIP so we had lounge space and bottle service. The club was packed tonight and usually I would be thrilled because it would be a good night to pick up women and mules but tonight was different I was making this pipers night. We sat in VIP and I introduced Piper to everyone. The only one who scoffed was of course Sylvie, she was jealous and I gave her a look to stay away hopefully she took the hint. Piper and Lorna hit it off right away I knew they would. I ordered a bottle of Krug and let the shots flow it took a lot to get me drunk but I could tell already Piper was a light weight. I mingled with my friends for a few before I heard Piper yell shots at the top of her lungs, before I knew it we were in a circle doing shots. We each did three shots of tequila and after that Piper was pulling me to the dance floor. The perfect house music was playing and I pulled Piper close. We started out slow her arms around my neck and I just kept my hands on her waist as we swayed to the music but as the music changed things got heated. "Apple bottom jeans came on and Piper turned around instantly and threw her hands up.**

 **"** **This is my jam Al!" She put her ass against my front and started gyrating and grinding against me. I couldn't keep my eyes off her ass in that dress and she was all over me. I knew we both had a fair amount of alcohol but this all felt so right. I put my hands on her ass and grinding right back into her. The song changed over to grind on me and Piper really gave it to me. She turned around and rocked against my thigh. She looked so turned on and I was ready to attack her. I grabbed her face and crashed our lips together. I thrusted my tongue into her mouth and thoroughly enjoyed myself. She was moaning and I was swallowing them down. I pulled away for a second and whispered," Tell me this isn't what you want and I'll stop. Is this too fast for you?"**

 **"** **Don't stop! I want you! All of you. It's not too fast I mean its fast but I'm okay with it."**

 **She was tipsy and I didn't want to take advantage of her but she was telling me all the right things so fuck it I was going for it tonight.**

* * *

 **We danced to a few more songs and shared a few more drinks with the crew. Piper was pretty drunk and she was having a great time. Her and Lorna got out on the dance floor together and drew quite the crowd. I sat with Nicky and sipped on some bourbon and then I saw Sylvie walking towards me."**

 **"** **Alex I'm ready to go, can you take me home I'll make it worth your while."**

 **"** **Sylvie look I'm out with Piper and I really don't want to do this anymore. Look I'm sorry shit didn't work out with us you were a fuck buddy nothing more so this is it. You're a mule and that's it."**

 **"** **Alex please! That girl will never be able to handle you like I can you're a freak in the sheets and I know what you like. Take me home now."**

 **"** **Fuck off Sylvie." Just then Piper walked over and put her hands around my waist and kissed along my ear lobe. Sylvie stared at her and her face got so red I thought she was going to explode.**

 **"** **Come dance with me Al I missed you out there."**

 **"** **Get the fuck off my girlfriend you skank!" Sylvie shouted at Piper and gave her a shove.**

 **"** **Girlfriend? What the fuck? This is your girlfriend Alex?"**

 **"** **Fuck no! She's just jealous that I have you here with me tonight. Ignore her please I swear she's not my girlfriend! Let's go dance!"**

 **I took Piper by the hand and led her back to the dance floor. We were all over each other and I couldn't wait any longer. I squeezed her ass in my hands and heard a small gasp come from her.**

 **"** **I like it when you touch me Al. You make me feel so excited and you're turning me on."**

 **"** **Wanna get out of here?" I kissed down her neck and blew hot breath against her ear.**

 **"** **Yes"**

 **A simple word was all I needed. I closed out our tab and let Nicky know I was leaving and told her to call me tomorrow. Piper and I hailed a cab and made it back to my place quickly.**

* * *

 **I couldn't keep my hands off her the entire way upstairs. The elevator ride felt like it lasted an eternity. We finally made it to my penthouse and I walked Piper backwards towards my bedroom. I was kissing and groping her everywhere until I found the zipper on her dress and let it fall. Next to go was her hot pink bra. It's was sexy but I knew her tits on full display would be even better. I unclasped her bra and release them laying her down on the bed in nothing but her pink thong.**

 **"** **Al... Al..?"**

 **I stopped and looked down at the gorgeous woman beneath me." What is it? Do you want me to stop?"**

 **"** **No I just, I want you to know I've never actually been with a woman. I've made out and felt some up but I've never actually fucked one so I'm sorry if I do something wrong." Piper blushed.**

 **"** **You can't do this wrong, trust me lay back and let me show you how sex is supposed to feel babe."**

 **I kissed down her neck and across her collar bones. I was worshipping her body like it was gold. I never treated women like this but Piper was pure ecstasy. She made me crazy and I was so wet just touching her. I kissed down her chest and gave both nipples attention. They stiffened immediately and I smirked at how quickly I could unravel a woman. I kissed down her stomach and slowly pulled off her underwear. I knew she was turned on because her underwear was wrecked and she was squirming beneath me. I spread her long legs open and kissed down her thighs before reaching her perfectly waxed mound. I could smell her and she smelled amazing. I hope she tastes even better I thought to myself. I slowly started licking between her folds. She tasted amazing. It was warm and sweet and so so differently it was addicting. I kept licking from her hole and up to her clit. Back and forth spreading her wetness. I heard her moaning and gasping and reaching for something to grab on to. I reached my hand up and she instantly grasped it. I took my time with her and finally I wrapped my lips around her clit and gave it a good suck.**

 **"** **Ughhhhh... Oh my god! Ughhhhh Alexxxxx!"**

 **Her noises turned me on. This woman was loud in bed and I fucking loved it. I felt her reach her hand down into my hair and I chose this moment to stick my tongue into her wet cunt. The further in I went the better she tasted I had her squirming and on the brink of orgasm. A few more thrusts of my tongue was all it took she came all over my tongue and I swallowed every drop.**

 **I slowly kissed my way back up to her lips. "Horrible wasn't it?"**

 **"** **The worst! You're really bad at that! We kissed again and she smiled. Can I do you?"**

 **I laughed out loud this girl was so naive and it was adorable. "You don't have to ask."**

 **"** **Well I've never really... You know I haven't gone down on a woman before."**

 **"** **That's okay I'll coach you through it."**

 **"** **Good because I wanna taste what you taste like." I whispered into Alex's ear.**

* * *

 **I was so nervous to go down on Alex. I've never gone this was with a woman and I just wanted to make her feel good like she did for me. I kissed down her body like she did to me and once I reached her center I gasped at how wet she was. She was soaked and I couldn't wait to try it. I placed kisses all around and I could hear Alex letting our soft loans so I must have been doing well. I took her clit into my mouth and began sucking. She was squirming and holding my head into place: my face was buried in her pussy and I loved it. I kept sucking and I got brave and slid one finger into her hole.**

 **"** **Fuck yes! God that's good!"**

 **Her words encouraged me so I kept sucking and moving my finger in and out. After a few minutes I felt her tighten around my finger and a rush of liquid spilled out. I enjoyed every second of this and couldn't wait for more. Alex pulled me back up to her and kissed my lips.**

 **"** **Damn good for a first time pipes... Wow." I rolled on top of Piper and got ready to start round two when my phone rang...**

 **"** **Fuck. I gotta take this its business." I kissed her and she kept pulling me back for more before I got out of bed and walked into the other room.**

* * *

 **"** **Kubra what's up?"**

 **"Alex, one of our mules was busted in Amsterdam. Everything was seized. She made the exchange so the customer got their product but she got busted with 250k in cash my guy said customs is holding her."**

 **"** **Shit Kubra she lost a ton of money. What the fuck did she not follow the pack procedure?"**

 **"** **She got lazy Alex she just threw the money into the bag she didn't even use the liner. My contact in customs tried to float her through but another officer caught it there's nothing we can do it's been seized so it's a loss. I'm not angry with you Alex, mules fuck up at least the product got to the customer so we didn't lose on both ends. If this mule somehow gets released I will be removing her if you know what I mean. Keep your phone on I may need you to fly out for a few days and help me.**

 **"** **I'll keep it on. Talk soon Kubra."**

 **Shit I thought to myself. This mule lost a lot of money and Kubra will ruin her. If she gets off which she won't he will kill her and if she goes to prison she's dead guaranteed. That's how this business works unfortunately.**

 **Just as I ended my call I hear someone poising on my door. I could hear them screaming my name. I opened the door and it was fucking Sylvie.**

 **"** **How the fuck did you get in my building I never buzzed you in?"**

 **"** **Oh the door man thinks I'm your girlfriend so he let me in."**

 **"** **Sylvie you need to leave now. I told you I was done you're nothing to me, it's over now leave psycho."**

 **"** **Wait a minute... Is that blonde bitch here? Sylvie charged towards my bedroom and pushed the door open. "You fucking slut!" Sylvie jumped on Piper and wrestled her to the ground and hit her face. I quickly intervened and pulled Sylvie off of her.**

 **"** **What the fuck Sylvie! I told you to get the fuck out!"**

 **"** **No Alex I should be the one in your bed not this slut!"**

 **"** **She's not a slut and I told you to stay away from me you're nothing we are not together, never were now get the fuck out!"**

 **"** **Hey blondie how did my fist feel to your face? Don't get used to this life you will just be another mule to her in the end. She's not capable of having any fucking feelings for someone she will use you and dump you for the next best thing!" Sylvie stormed out and I scooped Piper up.**

 **"** **Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"**

 **"** **She punched me in the face... Yes it hurt... Fuck!"**

 **"** **I'm so sorry Pipes she is a serious psycho she was nothing but previous long term fuck buddy and obviously jealous of you."**

 **"** **Are you still fucking her? I don't share well Alex and I want the truth! What did she mean by I'm just another mule? What's a mule?"**

 **I sighed... This was it I had to tell her everything now. Here goes nothing...Look pipes the night I met you in the bar and you asked what I do. I was dead serious. I really do work for an International drug cartel. I know it sounds bad but it's really not so awful. "I stared at Piper and she stared back at me.**

 **"** **Al, I thought you were joking and using some kind of silly pick up line to make me laugh."**

 **"** **I wasn't kidding. One thing you will learn about is I'm always honest. I'll tell you how it is every time. This job has given me everything I've ever wanted and more physically. I had nothing growing up, my mom worked four jobs to keep a roof over our head and to give me basic necessities. My dad was a piece of shit and bailed on us. This business has given me a second chance. The only bad thing that's ever come out of it is me being alone. That's why I haven't been in a relationship because no one can ever deal with it and I never found anyone I was interested in enough to make a change and leave the business. I see something with you Piper and I understand if you can't handle this...most people can't.**

 **"** **So you sell drugs? Do you take them? How does this work Al?"**

 **"** **I don't take them ever. That's not my style. I don't really even sell them. Honestly I'm an importer. Someone packs the drugs and sends them to me I then give the bags to a mule they make the run and bring the money back to me. Then the money goes to my boss and I get cuts. I set up the logistics and such. I don't do runs anymore because I moved up in the ranks. I travel to different countries and I've seen so many places and it's a blast."**

 **"** **So what does this have to do with me? Am I in danger if I'm with you?"**

 **"** **No you're not in danger. Like I said I'm higher up in the ranks. I'm third in line. I make a lot of money and I get to see the world."**

 **"** **Alex, honestly it sounds exciting..."**

 **I stared at Piper with my jaw open. "Exciting? You think it's exciting?"**

 **"** **Yeah I mean your smoking hot Al, and you have this bad ass job under your belt. You're a bad girl and I really like it... I just need to know that if we continue whatever this is that I'm safe."**

 **"** **I can make that happen Pipes and whatever this is...I pointed between myself and her... I want this to continue. Not just the awesome sex but I want to be around you. "**

 **"** **Let's see where this goes Al. I like you. And the things you just did to me in this bed...I've never felt...I've never... I'm not a very sexual person but the things you do make me feel amazing and I want more. But like I said I don't play around you better not have a girlfriend and you better not be fucking another chick on the side, especially the one that just punched me in the face. I'm clean Alex and I would like to stay that way so if we're gonna date or be casual fucks please at least do me that solid."**

 **"** **Honestly Pipes I don't want to fuck anyone else right now, let's just continue what we are doing. Take things slow which is rare for me but you're different... I don't want to screw this up." I kissed Piper and pulled her onto the bed now,"can we just lay here for a while. I'm tired and I have some serious bullshit to deal with in the morning from that phone call I took."**

 **I felt Piper snuggled into me and she laid her head on my chest. I stroked her arms while she laid against me. Her naked body was warm and she smelled amazing. I could get used to this woman. We laid there until we both drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

 **The next morning I woke up and found myself alone in my empty bed. I glanced to the left where Piper was soundly sleeping a few hours prior and saw a note on the pillow.**

 _ ***** Alex I'm sorry you're waking up alone but I had to go. Today's my first day of training. I got a job at that that sports bar on 2nd street. Waitressing isn't what I want but hey it's good for now. Anyways text me later and let's make plans. Thanks for an amazing night and just remember I meant everything I said-x pipes ******_

 **I smiled to myself. This girl wasn't running away in fact she was doing the exact opposite she was getting herself more involved with me. I was a tad nervous and excited at the same time.**

 **I grabbed my phone and let Piper know I was awake and had some work stuff to tend too but I was free this evening. I told her to text me wha time when she would be off and I would pick her up whenever she was ready.**

 **My next call was to Nicky we needed to meet and discuss tomorrow's drop.**

 _ **"** **Nicky hey we need to talk. Where are you I'll come to you?"**_

 _ **"** **I'm at Lorna's loft. See you in twenty."**_

 **I made it to Lorna's and was happy they were both home. They both needed to hear what was going on.**

 **"** **So guys you know that you two are my best friends. Nicky you and I go way back before the business and I trust you two more than anyone on my team. So let's make sure this drop goes smooth. We had a mule fuck up in Amsterdam she lost the cash but moved the product. We all know she's fucked. This is a big drop we are doing and everything is being handled stateside. No airports for the exchanges only the final trip to move the cash back to Kubra will be in the airport."**

 **"** **Yeah Vause I seen the three pick up locations in the envelopes you gave me at the club. I noticed we are all picking up at the same location just different times."**

 **"** **Right we will go in pairs. I'll be waiting at the final point for the cash and then you and I will process the splits and send the remaining amount with Boo. I'm sending her alone to meet Kubra in Brussels."**

 **"** **Whoa wait your sending her solo? She's gonna flip the fuck out Vause. Why can't she take Sylvie?"**

 **"** **Sylvie is starting to fuck up. She can't be trusted she got into my building last night and went ballistic on Piper."**

 **"** **Whoa so you and blonde finally got it on eh?"**

 **"** **Nicky Jesus Christ yes we fucked but honestly I like her. I feel like she's girlfriend's material. She's like what Lorna is to you..."**

 **"** **Damn Vause your sunk. It's only been what a week total since you met? But if you like her I see why you don't want Sylvie around... What's the long term plan?"**

 **"** **I'm letting Fahri know that I dumped Sylvie and I think she's a risk for all of us at this point. They will decide what to do with her. I can't put this business, myself, or Piper in jeopardy because of some psycho I used to fuck."**

 **I left Nicky and Lorna's and once I got in my car I got a text from Piper.**

 _ **** Al I'm done training at 5. I don't have a car here I always walk but it's freezing out any chance you could pick me up and we can hang out if your free?**_

 _ ***** Sure thing I'll pick you up ;) I wanna make you dinner tonight at my place. So I can take you home to change and then we can head back? Is there anything you won't eat?**_

 ** _***Sounds perfect see you later Al. I can't wait to see you again and I will try anything so feel free._ **

**I decided to run to the market on my way home and get some stuff for tonight. I don't cook often because I travel so much with my job but fortunately my mother taught me a few good recipes. I figured tonight I would grill up Filet Mignons. I'll pair it with red skin potatoes, fresh green beans, a tossed salad, and I'll get a few random deserts. Hopefully Piper enjoys what I make.**

 **I finished my shopping arrived home and prepped everything this way when we got back I could start cooking. I saw the clock and it was already 2. I had some emails to send and calls to make for work. The drug business never sleeps so I'm always arranging something. I decided to call Fahri and fill him in on the Sylvie situation and see how he wanted to handle it. I dialed him up.**

 _ **"** **Alex! Didn't expect to hear from you this early how are you?"**_

 _ **"** **Hey Fahri I'm good. I need to talk to you about one of my mules. You know Sylvie?"**_

 _ **"** **Yeah the hot red head you have been fucking for a while?"**_

 _ **"** **Yeah that one... Look I'm not fucking her anymore I met someone. Sylvie is beyond pissed and extremely jealous. I know she's a good mule and does things well but I don't want her part of my team anymore. This new girl I met she's different and I want things to work I think I deserve something for myself for once Fahri."**_

 _ **"** **Alex I'm sorry to hear that this girl flipped shit when you dropped her. Look she is a good mule but they are always replaceable. She's not high in the ranks so she doesn't know a ton of information like you and I do. Let's move her off your team and she can go to the West Coast team. You shouldn't have to interact with her this way...ill break the news to her but shes going to work for you for at least another month before I can make the arrangements and you need to replace her on your team Alex so is this new girl you " like" the replacement?"**_

 _ **"** **No she's not a replacement. It's new Fahri but she's more like relationship material I won't be involving her in the mule aspects. If she travels with me at all it will be for pleasure. As for the replacement Taystee has a good friend they call her Black Cindy she's loyal and I want to add her to our team. I'll set up a meet and see what you think?"**_

 _ **"** **No just add her I trust you Alex you're always right. Don't stress anymore I'll handle everything else just make sure the run tomorrow goes smooth this is a big one and I've been told that if this goes through we will have a second drop the next day for 5 million. You know that means a major payout for us Alex, don't fuck up."**_

 **He hung up and I let out a breath of relief. Fahri was like a brother we worked well together. He brought me into this business and I trusted him. I glanced at the clock I needed to get moving to pick Piper up. I stripped and headed for the shower.**

* * *

 **I opted to leave my hair straight for tonight and do my signature make up. I put on black skinny jeans, boots, and a black button down. It was sexy and elegant. I made sure to leave a few buttons open to show off my cleavage. I grabbed my clutch and headed out to get Piper. It took me 15 minutes to get to her work and when she walked to greet me my jaw hit the floor. There she was in a short black dress that barely made it past her ass. She had on black heels that made her almost as tall as me. She looked gorgeous.**

 **"** **Wow you look beautiful.** **So pipes is that outfit your uniform every day?"**

 **"** **They just told me I had to wear black and look sexy being that people come here for beer, sports, and the hot women."**

 **"** **Get in the car you must be freezing. "I opened the door and got her settled. Once I got in I leaned over and kissed her. Her hands went through my hair without effort and the kiss was perfect.**

 **"** **I missed your lips Al."**

 **"** **Me too. I love your outfit but I'm a little concerned with all the looks you're going to be getting at work..."**

 **"** **It will be fine Al, people flirt it's harmless... Besides I have my eye on this raven haired hottie."**

 **"** **I kissed her again before starting the drive back to my place.**

* * *

 **We arrived back to my place and I knew it was going to be way too hard to keep my hands off this girl tonight. Ever since I went down on Piper I wanted more. I needed to really fuck her.**

 **I cooked our meal and Piper sipped on wine at the counter just watching me. We shared some awesome conversation and Piper told me more about Polly and her family. Once the food was ready we sat down and ate.**

 **"Mmmmm Al! This steak is phenomenal. It's perfectly cooked how do you do it!"**

 **"** **Well that's a secret but I'm glad you like it." Piper was moaning with every bite I knew she was enjoying it but her moans were making me crazy. We finished our food and I decided to take her in the hot tub**

 **Yes mam what do you say we go in my hot tub? I know its cold out but I warmed it up to 104 degrees for us."**

 **"** **I don't have a bathing suit Al...We never went to my house so I have no clothes besides what I'm wearing."**

 **"** **Bra and panties works just the same Hun. And I have clothes you can wear after."**

 **"** **Let's do it."**

 **I turned on some soft music and grabbed some wine for us. I changed into a bikini and gave Piper a pair of bottoms but she wore her own bra. We climbed in the tub and instantly got lost in the Jets.**

 **"** **Alex this is so nice. I love the lights and its huge how many people does this seat?"**

 **"** **It seats 8 but you can get 11 or 12 if you want to be right on top of one another." Piper and I continued to drink wine and be polished off an entire bottle before switching to beer. It was nice sitting together under the stars. Piper sat in my lap and we made out for hours and just enjoyed each other's company.**

* * *

 **Next chapter will pick up more with this scene. I wanted to take a break and see how this goes. I'm hoping to build a solid plot for this story and obviously incorporate the Smut and vauseman in depth in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading, REVIEW!** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter picks up right where we left off and a lot happens in this chapter! Enjoy guys!**

 **While Piper and I continued making out I took the chance to slip my hands around to her ass. She was straddling me and we sunk our bodies lower into the hot tub to stay warm. I quickly untied her Bikini bottoms and left her completely open for me.**

 **"Al, touch me. Make me feel good."**

 **I smirked and reached between her legs. I ran my fingers through her folds and rubbed softly all around. I could feel her bucking against my hand and she was sucking on my neck. I was definitely going to have a mark tomorrow. Normally that would piss me off but with Piper I didn't mind. I slowly started to apply more pressure and rub circles around her clit and I knew I was getting her worked up.**

 **"Al fuck me. We got interrupted the other day. I need you, I want you to give me everything tonight."**

 **"You don't have to ask me twice pipes I will ruin you"**

 **"Mm sounds hot. Blow my mind please."**

 **Piper was really into me tonight. I wanted to fuck her and show her what a woman like me could give her. I quickly thrusted two fingers into her. I slid in effortlessly. Between the water and the wetness between her legs I found it easy to pick up a rhythm. Piper was still straddled over me and at this angle she was extremely tight against my fingers. I could feel her pulsing around me already.**

 **"You're so tight, so sexy God!"**

 **"Fuck... Ughhhhh... Give it to me!"**

 **Piper was squeezing my torso she kept digging her nails into my shoulders and I knew I would have some marks tomorrow. I didn't even care I just kept thrusting into her. This scene was so hot here we were in a hot tub under the stars with freezing temperatures around us but we didn't care. We were fucking like animals. It was fast and urgent and it was amazing. I kept going until I felt Piper clamp down around me and she let go. I thrusted a few more times before slowly easing my fingers out. I looked into her eyes and saw she wanted more I kissed her and quickly led her out of the hot tub. I wrapped her in a towel and walked her into the house. Once we made it in I threw her towel to floor leaving her naked and glowing. I kissed her and backed her up towards my bedroom. I laid her down and flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach. I pulled her to the edge of the bed and spread her legs. I wanted to take her from behind I leaned down and kissed down her neck and down her spine until I reached the dimples above her ass. Her body was fucking perfect. I spread her cheeks and licked her pussy from behind up and down. A few strokes and I could taste her sweetness she was soaked and ready. I stood back up and thrusted two fingers in. I kept pushing deeper and deeper and piper started backing up meeting my thrusts. It was so hot watching her like this. I looked to the left and I could see our reflection in the mirror. This turned me on even more I could see pipers head thrown back and her mouth open. I could see her erect nipples and her tits bouncing as I pounded into her. She was so sexy. I grabbed her head and turned her face so she could see what I saw.**

 **"Al oh my god! Fuck that's so good! Seeing you behind me in the mirror is so fucking sexy. Give it to me!"**

 **"Do you like it when I fuck you Piper? Do I make you feel good?"**

 **"God yes! Alex harder please give it to me rough!"**

 **I was surprised to hear this from her. I didn't think she would be into that but I was so I was down for it. I added a third digit and spread her wide. She was so tight I've never fucked a girl this good. She didn't even have to do much but she has me so turned on. Her pussy was gorgeous first of all, she tasted amazing, and the sounds she was giving me put me over the edge. Sex with this woman was different it was better than any drug and I was getting addicted. I curled my fingers and hit her g spot perfectly. Her legs began to shake and I knew she was close. I slowed my thrusts down and pushed them deeper I took my other hand and rubbed her clit softly and piper came hard for the second time tonight. She was soaked and her face was flush from all the action. I flipped her over and kissed her.**

 **"Alex. You are incredibly good in bed. Like its mind blowing you know exactly what I like and we haven't even really fucked until today. How do you do it?"**

 **"I'm pretty experienced but for some reason with you it's different I just want to make you feel good too. This sex is wild and sweet at the same time."**

 **Piper pulled my lips to hers and our tongues danced delightfully. She ran her fingers through my hair and I smiled into the kiss.**

 **"What's the smile for Al?"**

 **"Just going for round three that's all."**

 **"Ughhhhh hell yes!"**

 **I was quickly back between pipers legs. I spread them open and saw the mess I made previously I began dragging my tongue through her folds. I licked up and down slowly making sure I hit every spot. Piper reached both hands down for something to hold onto. I reach up and interlaced our fingers. She squeezed my hands right as I continued lapping at her Pussy. I flicked her clit a few times before wrapping my lips around it and giving it a strong suck. Piper was moaning and struggling to keep her legs open.**

 **"Look at me Piper! Watch me destroy this Pussy!"**

 **Piper made eye contact with me and it was the sexiest thing. I could tell she was struggling and finally she threw her head back and pressed her head down into the pillow. She was slowly unraveling. I took this moment to plunge my tongue into her pussy. She tasted amazing and the screams I was getting from let me know she was having a good fucking time. I kept tongue fucking her until she came again. We fucked for a few more rounds. I pleasured Piper all night. I wanted her to feel me for days and remember what it's like to be pleased by a woman like me.**

* * *

 **Today's the day of the drop. After our sex marathon I let Piper know I wouldn't be around today and I saw her face go sour. I had shit timing and should have probably told her at a better time not after I fucked her senseless. Either way I made sure she knew I would call her and we would hang out after I finished business. I was currently on my way to the pickup point awaiting the drop from my team. Everyone had their head in the game for this drop. They knew if we did this well that the stakes would be higher on the next one. I got a 20% cut flat on everything we did and I paid my mules less. I worked hard to climb the ranks and I was third in line. Only Kubra and Fahri were above me. I never wanted to be in charge fully. Its too much pressure and honestly I don't see myself in this business for the rest of my life. I've already made millions and I have a ton of it saved. Fahri and I had a few conversations about moving out of the business eventually. We both agreed it would take something big to push us out and we knew It would never be easy to leave.**

* * *

 **"So Piper you didn't come home last night, I saw you get dropped off this morning black BMW, Alex again I presume?"**

 **"Polly look I'm having an awesome time with this woman. And yes I spent the night with her!"**

 **"So what are you dating her are you her girlfriend or what?"**

 **"We haven't got that far yet... It's just casual right now I supposed but honestly I want more. I like her. She's hot, funny and she makes me feel good. Every night with her is interesting and exciting and I need that."**

 **"But didn't you say she had a girlfriend or something weird happened?"**

 **"There was this girl that she said she used as a fuck buddy. The girl was jealous and kind of went ape shit on me. But it's over so."**

 **"You're sure it's over!? What if she fucks her and you? And maybes that's why she told you she would be busy for a few days?"**

 **"No she's busy with work, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't lie to me like that. She told me she didn't wanna fuck anybody else, I think she would have asked me out officially but it's so soon already maybe she thinks it will freak me out."**

 **"I don't know Piper..."**

 **"Polly I came seven times last night." I laughed and had a huge smile on my face.**

 **"Well that's just excessive."**

 **"Polly I've been with several men but honestly I feel like I finally feel what sex is supposed to feel like. And I'm not letting it go!"**

 **"Just don't get hurt Piper. You always get attached fast. I must say though with this one I've never seen you this happy and excited over someone. If she makes you happy then run with it. I finally found my person and its Pete, you deserve happiness Pipes. Just be careful."**

* * *

 **I sat in my car phone in hand waiting for an update from my crew. It was already dark outside and I just want to get this run over with. My phone rang and I picked up quickly, "Go."**

 **"Check one is complete." That's all she said and the line went dead. I knew Nicky and Lorna would be on point and work fast. From the location it should only take them ten minutes to reach me.**

 **A few moments later my phone rang again. "Go."**

 **"Check two is complete." Poussey and Taystee were also good runners. They got their shit done and never drew suspicion. They were absolute fucking clowns and very entertaining. It helped them out because they could usually make people laugh and always find a loop hole out of a tense situation. I had one more check to clear and it was Boo and fucking Sylvie. I don't know if Fahri broke the news to Sylvie yet so who knows how this event could play out.**

 **Nicky and Lorna arrived. They pulled up next to me and got in the back of my car. We counted the cash and verified it was all there. I pulled out each band and loaded it into the suit case that Boo would be taking to the airport. The hidden liner was strong and undetectable. We never had problems and it always cleared customs. A few minutes later Poussey and Taystee arrived. We did the same thing, everything was there they never tried to skim shit which is what I liked about them. We had two drops secured and I still haven't received a call on the third. I was getting pist it shouldn't be taking this long and I immediately thought something was wrong. I saw a third car pull up beside the others and I immediately got nervous. I never got a complete call from Boo but that looked like her car pulling up. Sure enough it was she stepped out bag in hand and Sylvie was with her. They got in the car and I immediately questioned them.**

 **"Where the fuck was the clear call Boo?"**

 **"I'm sorry Vause I forgot my phone and fucking Sylvie here was being a bitch telling me to make you sweat a little she wouldn't let me use hers."**

 **"Do you think this is a fucking game Sylvie? Do you realize if you blow these operations you put us all at risk? You could go to prison or if you fuck up and you're lucky enough to stay outside Kubra would fucking kill you!"**

 **"Alex I don't really care how your team does anymore. Fahri informed me that I'm going to the west coast team because you're too paranoid to have me around your new whore."**

 **"First of all she's nots a whore. Second of all I don't want you near us because you're a psycho, clingy bitch who made up this imaginary relationship inside your head. Yes I used to fuck you, and if anyone's a whore it was you. You fucked me the first night I met you and you threw yourself at me ever since. Sure I fucked you but I never once copped feelings for you. And for your information you're not even that good in bed. A little loose…"**

 **Sylvie's mouth dropped. I don't think she expected me to put her on blast like that but I didn't care she pissed me off and put this transaction on the line. I counted the cash and came up short. I recounted and called Nicky in for a recount as well. We were 10 grand short…**

 **"So Boo and Sylvie your unit is 10 grand short, someone better tell me what the fuck is going on."**

 **"Fuck that lurch, I didn't take shit. Sylvie handled the bag if somethings missing it's on her."**

 **"Excuse me I have never taken anything before Boo. Maybe the shorted the bag when they packed it."**

 **"Listen you know that's not gonna fly with Kubra. Both of you out of the car!"**

 **I stepped out from the driver's seat and pulled my gun from the glove compartment. I walked around and set the gun on the trunk of my car.**

 **"So you two, something's missing you know how this business works. I'm giving you once chance to come clean before I bring Kubra into this and it won't get pretty. Both of you strip now…"**

 **Boo started stripping instantly. This told me that she couldn't be involved, she didn't take shit. Sure enough she stripped and was hiding nothing. I had Nicky search the car and she came up with nothing. Sylvie still stood in front of me fully clothed.**

 **"Boo you're clear, I'm sorry I made you do that but you know I have to cover my ass."**

 **"I got it Lurch, it's cool."**

 **"Sylvie you didn't strip which tells me you have something to hide."**

 **"Why should I strip in front of you? So you can embarrass me in front of everyone."**

 **"This isn't about being sexy, this is about proving your innocence so I don't put a bullet in you, your choice."**

 **"Fuck, Alex I'm sorry. I took the extra cash. I have it so no point in making me strip."**

 **"Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you do something like that? Your fucked Sylvie! You stole from us, Kubra will ruin you. Give me the fucking cash now."**

 **She slowly reached behind her back and pulled the band of cash out. She tossed it to me and I gave it to Nicky to put with the next shipment.**

 **"Boo get your bag and get to the airport. Take Lorna's burner phone and make sure you call me with the check points. Be safe!"**

 **Nicky and I cornered Sylvie. She looked terrified. I myself was terrified. Sure I had a gun and I was licensed to carry but I never had to actually use it on someone. This I Couldn't do I couldn't shoot someone and I wouldn't unless it was a life or death situation.**

 **"Alex please just let it slide this time, I'll be off your team in a few weeks and you won't have to deal with it."**

 **"Sylvie, you stole, you're a risk I'm sorry but Fahri can deal with you now."**

 **I dialed Fahris number and told him what happened. He said to wait there and he would sent Aydin to pick up Sylvie. I didn't ask what would happen I truly didn't want to know. I leaned against my car and took a deep breath. This was a crazy night. The run went smooth and I knew Boo would be fine doing the rest of the transaction but this shit with Sylvie came out of left field and I needed a getaway.**

 **It took 20 minutes for Aydin to get there. He zip tied Sylvie's hands together and put her in the back of his SUV. He handed me an envelope it was sealed and I knew to open it later when I was alone. Aydin sped off and I asked no questions.**

 **I gave Nicky, Lorna, Taystee, and Poussey their cuts of cash for the transaction. They didn't make nearly as much as I did but they were all over joyed. I tucked my portion into my compartment in my car and reminded myself to get it in the safe as soon as I returned home. We all went our separate ways and once I got home I stored my cash and decided to open the envelope. Inside was a note from Kubra,**

 ** _Alex, things are going south and I need to meet with you for some logistics. I need you in Bali in two weeks. As usual all expenses are paid. Bring this girl Fahri tells me you're seeing? This is a meeting trip you will have plenty of free time, no drops. I need you here for a few days and then you can go back to the states or you can help me with some other things. See you soon._ -Kubra**

 **I sighed. I didn't plan on going out of town again so soon. Fahri told Kubra I was seeing someone new. Kubra loved when I brought people along with me. He was convinced I was happier when I had a girl on my arm. Which in this case was true. Piper did make me happy. But now I had two weeks to figure out how to ask her to come with me or I had to leave her behind for a while and I really didn't want that. Could this girl drop everything and leave with me? That's something I was going to have to find out and fast.**

 **I saw my phone light up and got the confirmation that Boo cleared safely. She would touch down in Brussels and make the delivery just fine. I was happy this run went well and we made a lot of money. Fahri told meth next one was 5 million which meant my cut alone would be a million because I always took 20 percent and Kubra threw me a bonus on top of it sometimes.**

 **I saw I had a text from Piper also.**

 ** _Hey Al. I miss you. I wish you weren't busy tonight because I would love to see you. I understand you have work. I just stayed home and hung out with Polly, I'm hoping I can see you tomorrow or the next day let me know?_**

 ** _I answered back, Yeah Pipes I'm actually going to see my mom in the morning but I'll be free by 7. I'll pick you up lets go to dinner and maybe we can find a show or something._**

* * *

 **So I needed a day to process all that I had going on in my head right now. I figured today was a good day to visit my mom. I showered and got ready before making the drive to Greenwich Connecticut. My mother lived there I bought her a house when I made my first large sum from the cartel business. My mom knows what I do and she hates it but she always tells me she's trusts my judgement and knows I will be smart.**

 **I got to my moms and she was smiling and sitting on the porch in her chair waiting for me. I saw her jump up and run to the car.**

 **"Alexandra Vause it's been too long since I've seen you! I missed you Hun!" I gave her a big hug and told her I missed her also and couldn't wait to catch up.**

 **We ordered lunch and hung out in her great room. This house had an amazing fireplace and it was always a good place to relax. We talked about work and I again urged my mom to quit working at the diner and she refused. Even though I sent her money every month she didn't need to work she chose to continue waitressing. She loved her customers and it gave her something to do. She told me she did put in for some time off and her and two friends were going to Florida in February. I was happy to hear she was taking herself on vacation. She deserved it after the life we had.**

 **"So mom stuff has been interesting for me. You know how I am relationship wise I usually love and leave instead of commit but..." She cut me off**

 **"But what Alex? Are you telling me you met someone finally? "**

 **"I did mom, it hasn't been long... We've been hanging out and it hasn't been long but I like her. She's different, she's gorgeous and smart and she's funny in her own way. I enjoy spending time with her. I feel like I want to get to know her and let her know my story flaws and all."**

 **"Alex I hope you make this work. I can see it in your eyes you have some feelings growing and that's wonderful you deserve it."**

 **"Like I said it hasn't been long but all I know is that I like how things are going and I could see myself with this girl. I'm going to take it slow I don't want to screw it up.**

 **"Just try your best honey!"**

 **We spent the afternoon strolling around town buying random things at the shops. The snow looked beautiful in town and I had a great afternoon with my mom. At one of the shops I spotted a scarf that screamed Piper. It was black and had silver sparkles running through the fabric. I bought it for her and had it gift wrapped. My mom smiled at me, she knew it wasn't for me and she could tell I was excited to give it to her. I also found an awesome dress in one of the shops, it was short and a dark maroon color. It had a black belt across the middle and I knew it would look hot on piper. I bought that too.**

 **"So Alex, buying gifts sends me a signal that you're going to make this girl your girlfriend soon eh?"**

 **"Honestly I was thinking about it, I told her already I didn't want to see anyone else and she agreed. I think giving her the label will make us closer and allow more room for the relationship to grow so."**

 **"Good for your honey, if this heats up you know I want to meet her. You never let me meet anyone you date."**

 **"Well this one will be different, trust me. Anyways let's head back I have to get going I'm taking Piper out tonight and then in two weeks I'm going to Bali. Maybe once I get back we can hang out and if shit goes good with Piper we could come out and see you."**

 **"Sounds perfect let's go."**

 **We made it back to my moms and I gave her a hug and promised to see her again. I loved my mother so much. She was always there for me and she worked so hard to give me a decent life. I couldn't have asked for anyone better.**

 **I drove off and the entire drive back to New York I thought of Piper. I thought how fast things were moving and how here I was telling my mom about her, buying her gifts, planning to bring her to meet my mother. I was feeling something for this girl and feeling it fast. I was nervous but I was okay with this. Somehow this girl learned how to knock down my walls and I was letting my guard down for her I prayed I wouldn't get hurt but I was taking a chance this time. I deserved to be happy and I was damn sure gonna try and make this work. I called Piper and let her know I planned to pick her up in two hours. I had to go home and get ready first.**

* * *

 **I got home showered and changed quickly. I went for casual tonight. Jeans, boots, black shirt and my leather jacket. I made it to Pipers place quickly and before I could even knock she opened the door and threw her arms around me. She kissed the side of my neck softly and whispered how much she missed me.**

 **"I can tell you missed me and I missed you too. Are you ready let's go grab a bite to eat? Anything in particular you want?"**

 **"I really want pizza and salad. Do you think we can go to that place down the street they have tables inside and I know they're food is really good."**

 **"Yeah let's do that I haven't had pizza in a while and it sounds great."**

 **" Oh hey I got you something when I went to visit my mom. Here open these."**

 **Piper opened both gifts and smiled wide. She loved the dress I could tell she was excited to wear it.**

 **" Al, This is so nice thank you. You didn't have to do this. Good to know that I'm on your mind while your away."**

 **" Yeah lately you have always been on my mind, I cant help it." I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cheek.**

 **We walked hand in hand down the street and I kept rubbing my thumb around piper's hand. It felt so nice being with her. People stared at us as we walked down the street. I was used to this people always had their eyes on me. I was hot and I knew it, hell I used it a lot to get things I wanted.**

 **We made it to the pizzeria and got a table in the back.**

 **"So Al, what do you like on your pizza? I will eat anything but I prefer veggies."**

 **"That works for me pipes lets order that and split a salad?"**

 **"Okay I like the sound of that."**

* * *

 **We placed our order and chatted while we waited.**

 **I stared at Alex. Her outfit was so casual but she looked gorgeous. She looked tired today though like her work kept her busy and I was concerned for her. "Alex, I missed you. I had fun with Polly I told her all about you and I found myself thinking about you all day. It's like you put this spell on me already. You look tired Al are you alright?"**

 **"Yeah I just had some issues with work last night. You know Sylvie is still a mule for me and she caused some issues."**

 **"I really don't like that girl Al…She has the hots for you and I don't like that she's around you when I'm not around." I let out a sigh I knew I was over reacting. Alex worked with this girl and Alex and I weren't anything official so I had no right to act this way but for some reason I wanted more with Alex. I found myself wanting to be with her more and more. I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to be separated from her but I know this was going to be hard because of her job.**

 **"Listen Pipes, I don't want anything to do with Sylvie. I already talked with my boss and she's moving off my team but it takes a few weeks to set up. Plus the giant issue she caused might put her out for good so you don't have to worry. I told you I didn't want to see anyone else. In fact I planned on doing this a much better way but I can't wait anymore, Pipes will you be my girlfriend?"**

 **I stared at Alex. I looked at her beautiful face, she had this look of hope in her eyes and for once her confidence level didn't seem as high. She seemed like she had doubts on what I would say.**

 **"Pipes….look if it's too fast I'm sorry I just, I feel different with you and I want to lock this down and show you I'm serious. I want to call you mine and show you some amazing things.**

 **"Alex, Yes! I'll be your girlfriend, I told you I can't stop thinking about you. This is new and it's exciting and I'm willing to take the plunge and live on the edge with you!"**

 **I leaned over and kissed piper fiercely. I just made it official with her and it felt fucking great! I couldn't wait to get her home! Our food arrived and we ate quickly. We snuck in kisses and let out so many laughs. Our waitress came by, "Can I get you two anything else, boxes maybe?"**

 **"Can we get a box please, I always like a midnight snack." Piper said.**

 **"I'll give you a midnight snack baby. You're staying at my place tonight and you can stay there any time you want. When I'm there I want you there, when I'm away you can stay there or at your place, I don't mind you hanging out at my place you can bring your friends too I trust you."**

 **"Thanks baby, I would enjoy being there when you're not there, but I would much rather be with you!"**

 **"I'll show you the world Pipes if you let me."**

 **"Sometime I'm going to take you up on that Al, I just got this job though and I don't think they will let me dart off just yet."**

 **The waitress came back with the box and bill and I handed her my black AMEX. Piper quickly asked if I wanted her to pay and I just shot her a look as if she was fucking crazy for asking me that.**

 **"You two are a beautiful couple, the chemistry is real and you're both gorgeous. I'll be right back with your card mam."**

 **I smiled at her comment, I did have a beautiful girl and I was proud people were starting to notice. We left the restaurant and walked back to Pipes place. She packed a bag and we headed back to mine. I couldn't wait to get my girlfriend home. It was a different feeling knowing this girl was officially mine, I was taking her home for a long….long….long…night ;)**

* * *

 **So there's the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the background with the cartel. This will continue through the story. Alex and Piper are official now so the time is going to pick up in the next chapter to get into the next part of the storyline. Travels are coming soon. I have a lot of planned for this story. Its going to get really good and a lot will happen. Please review let me know what you guys think or suggest. I hope this story is going better than my other one ;)**


	4. Chapter 4- Come with me

**It's been a few weeks since Alex asked me to be her girlfriend. Things were going well. We went on numerous dates and I stayed at her place damn close to every night. Our relationship was fast and exciting I couldn't get enough of her. I got used to sleeping with her and waking up with her. We made food for each other and cuddled up at the days end. Everything was comfortable for now at least. Alex told me last week that she had to leave for Bali in a few days. She was set to fly out on Valentine's Day and I was extremely disappointed I wouldn't be able to spend the day with her. She explained it was for work and there was nothing she could do.**

 **I stayed out of her work business for the most part. It was easier that way. She took calls and texts about it but she never tried to get me involved which I was fine with. If I asked her a question about the business she hid nothing she always told me the truth if I asked and that worked for me. I was really getting to like this girl. She trusted me and I trusted her. She spoiled me all the time little gifts and fancy dinners. She never let me pay for anything and I truly felt like a queen. Currently Alex was fast asleep next to me. She had a long night and got in only a few hours ago. She was laying there in a tank top and short shorts with so much skin on display. I couldn't help but stare and trace her tattoos with my fingers. I fell in love with her ink. Her saltshaker was so clever and I was obsessed with it. But my favorite was the rose on her arm I thought it was beautiful and unique just like my Alex. I had strong feelings for Alex, I never used to believe in love at first site but I was starting to believe it now. I loved Alex, I wouldn't tell her this soon but I knew in my heart that I did. I decided to go for a run and let Al sleep for a while I scribbled her a note and off I went.**

 **My headphones were on full blast as I ran and my feet pounded against the pavement. Running was a way for me to clear my mind and relax. I was happy don't get me wrong but I was scared and upset that Alex was leaving for a while. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she fucks someone else while she's gone? Will Sylvie be on this trip as well? I had so many questions swirling through my mind and I tried to let them go. I made it back to Alex's penthouse and punched the code to get in. I made it upstairs and saw that Alex was awake. She was in bed with a book in her hand she looked so relaxed.**

 **"** **Hey baby did you sleep well?"**

 **"** **Sure did although I heard you leave and it woke me. I missed you. Come here."**

 **I walked to the bed and she pulled me down and kissed me.**

 **"Al I'm all nasty I just ran 6 miles let me shower."**

 **"** **I love when you're all hot and sweaty it's so sexy babe."**

 **"** **How about you join me in the shower and then we grab some breakfast? Do you have plans for today?"**

 **"** **Let's shower and then after breakfast I need to go grab a few things for my trip to Bali and get some things for the apartment in case you decide to stay here while I'm gone."**

 **We showered together and it was relaxing. It wasn't sexual Alex held me against her and kissed me all over my body. The steam and the hot water was serene and it was an amazing shower. Alex washed my hair and my body and her touches made me weak in the knees. The soft kisses down my neck gave me goosebumps and I craved more. I turned around in her arms and kissed her lips. Alex picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist. We were both getting turned on and knew this could easily escalate. Alex continued making out with me for what felt like hours. I could feel the love and passion radiate through her fingers. Something told me she loved me too but we were both too chicken to admit it so soon. T** **o my surprise we finished our shower and both got ready as planned.**

* * *

 **We made it out and hit up a small cafe. We ordered French toast and bacon. Piper would never admit it but she loved her bacon. Most of the top she ate super healthy but every time Alex ordered something amazing piper always ended up eating half of it. Everything they had was delicious. We headed around the city to a few stores to get what Alex needed and it was nice spending the day with her.**

 **"** **Do you have to work today Pipes?"**

 **"** **Yeah I'm only doing half a shift though. I have to work from 3 to 7 and then I can go home if you're busy?"**

 **"** **No I'll take you and pick you up babe. I like spending time with you, you have stayed with me like every night since we started dating and I really like having you with me. I want to take you out tonight since I leave on Valentine's Day can I treat you tonight?"**

 **"** **I would love that. It's already 1 can we head back to your place so I can get ready?"**

 **We got back and I opted to wear leggings tonight with a black flowing shirt. I cooled it on the dresses and skirts. I didn't want to show as much skin being that I was taken and all the men practically drooled at the bar.**

 **"** **Whoa no dress tonight babe?"**

 **"** **No Al honestly some of the shit these guys say when I dress like that is downright nasty. They are such perverts and I would rather just cover myself up."**

 **"** **I like that idea, I don't want everybody staring at my girl. Maybe I'll come in one day while you work so I can chase them off!"**

 **"** **I have you babe trust me I'm not interested in any of them no worries."**

 **"** **Ready to go?"**

 **"** **Yeah babe."**

 **I drove Piper to her work and promised to be back by 7 to get her. I really didn't want her to keep working here I felt like I could take care of her but she gave me a speech that she wanted to be more independent. Her parents paid for her apartment so she only needed fun money really. If this turns into something more I'll get my way and Piper won't be working.**

* * *

 **I had big plans for tonight I wanted to give her a good night to think back on while I was away. I knew I would be gone for at least a week but it could be more. Things change so rapidly in this business anything is possible. I went shopping for the usual chocolates, wine, flowers, and soaps. I also picked up the necklace I had made for her. I got a white gold necklace with an infinity symbol in the middle made. The meaning behind the symbol stood for no limits, no boundaries, and infinite possibilities. This is how I felt about our relationship. It was still new but I felt like it was strong and I was falling for her already. We had a connection I can't even explain it.**

 **I made a few more stops for work. I had to stop and see Nicky and Lorna to give them instructions on their next move. They would be meeting us in Bali but they didn't fly out until two days after us. Nicky and I had some meetings together in Bali, I wanted to move Nicky up in the ranks to lighten my own tasks. Fahri supported the idea but we had to get an approval from Kubra. I loved the business, the adrenaline, but I've** **been in this business since I was 18 and I honestly wanted to be out by the time I was 30. Most people only escape this business through death or prison but I had high hopes of being the exception one day.**

* * *

 **I finished all my running around and I headed home to get ready and packed an outfit for Piper to change in to. We were gonna be inside and then outside so I went casual and packed leggings, UGG boots and my favorite cashmere sweater. Pipes always looked hot when she wore this. It was already 6:30 so I decide to head out to pick her up. I got to her work and decided to stroll inside and see what this place was all about.**

 **When I walked in Piper was cashing someone out and the guy was staring her up and down. Piper locked eyes with me and smiled. The guy must have thought Piper was smiling at him because next thing I know he was asking if she had a Valentine. Piper's eyes went wide and she signaled me over.**

 **"** **Actually sir I do have a Valentine and she's right behind you." I walked over to Piper and kissed her lips. The guy stared at us and walked away muttering something under his breath. Next thing we heard were a few cat calls and whistles throughout the bar. Most of them were her coworkers. I smiled against her lips. We always seemed to attract attention, we were a hot couple and we both knew it.**

 **"** **Hey Al, I'll be ready in a second."**

 **"** **Okay babe here I brought you clothes to change in to before we head out."**

 **"** **Thanks babe I spilt beer all over my leggings earlier!"**

 **A few minutes later we were off on our way.**

 **"** **Where are we going Al?"**

 **"** **Just to that Japanese place you like in the city and then I have a surprise for you later."**

 **"** **Hmmm does it involve you naked and me naked?"**

 **"** **Well that's for way later but after dinner I have something else set up too."**

 **Dinner went well we shared some wine and ate piper's favorite sushi and other foods. She was so cute when she ate. She tried everything and had the best facial expressions when something wasn't to her liking. I couldn't get enough of her. We left the restaurant and drove to Central Park. I parked my car and wrapped a scarf around her neck before opening her door.**

 **"** **Al its cold where are we going?"**

 **"** **Just walk with me for two minutes and I promise you will be happy."**

 **Alex took my hand and we began walking through the park. We started walking towards the ice rink and when it came into view my heart dropped. The rink was empty except for one person, it was the old woman who managed the rink. Alex walked up to her and handed her something and off she went. Alex had the rink lights changed to red and pink. There were balloons up and valentine's decorations all over. No one ever did something so cute for me. Alex must have paid this woman a fortune to close the rink and give us private access for the evening. On a table I saw wine, chocolates and flowers spread out for me.**

 **"** **Al! This is too much, what did I do to deserve someone like you?"**

 **"** **I ask myself that everyday Piper, I'm so happy your mine and I wanted to give you a wonderful evening before I went out of town."**

 **"** **Alex I can't skate for shit so you're going to have to help me."**

 **"** **I can do that."**

* * *

 **Alex was so patient with me. We skated for a while and Alex was being adorable. She picked me up in her arms and spun me around in the air she kissed me and made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. People walked by the rink and smiled and commented on how in love we looked.**

 **I thought I was cool and tried to skate really fast I wiped out and fell flat on my ass. Alex was by my side in seconds asking if I was okay. Once I told her I was fine we both erupted into a fit of laughter. I put on a pout face only for Alex to kiss it away.**

 **It started to get cold so Alex opted we head back to her place to finish the evening. We gathered the wine and all the snacks she had and took them with us. The Entire drive home I kept my hand on Alex's thigh and kept sneaking kisses. This woman treated me so well.**

 **"** **So baby lets go home and relax for a while and you know see what happens." She winked.**

* * *

 **We made it inside and my eyes fell on a red bag Alex had set up on the kitchen table. It had my name on it and I couldn't wait to see what was inside. I opened it immediately and felt a tear fall down my face. The necklace was beautiful and inside was a hand written note.**

 **This relationship has been amazing so far and I know it will get even better. This symbolizes something with no boundaries, no limits, and that describes our relationship perfectly. We are growing fast and I feel such a strong pull to you. Please wear this and never take it off, let it remind you of all the infinite possibilities to come. 3 Al**

 **I turned around and jumped Alex. I wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed all over her face. This woman was making my heart swell and I wanted her."**

 **"** **Baby it's beautiful and you always know just what to say, thank you."**

 **"** **Your welcome Pipes I'm glad you like it."**

 **"** **Alex I have a surprise for you too but... I need to shower first so can you just relax for a few?"**

 **"** **Sure baby enjoy the shower."**

* * *

 **I decided to change myself and strip down to a tank and boy shorts. I propped myself in bed and turned on some soft music before grabbing a book and began reading. After about 15 minutes I heard the shower shut off and figured I could finish this chapter. A few minutes later Piper walked out and I glanced up from my book. She was dancing slowly and started to strip her tank top and shorts. Underneath she was in a deep red lingerie set. The bra pushed her tits up and made them look much bigger. The underwear was cheeky and fit her ass perfectly. She made eye contact with me and started moving her hips to the music of move and groove. I set my book down and put my glasses on top of my head.**

 **"** **Get over here!"**

 **Piper stayed in her spot and just kept dancing and teasing the hell out of me**

 **I beckoned her over with one finger. Piper looked so sexy and I wanted her so bad. I could feel myself getting hotter just watching her dance. Her body was so sexy. Her toned abs and her long legs were on full display.**

 **Piper slowly started her way towards me but she stopped leaning against the post on my bed and swung herself around giving me a 360 view of her body. She looked so hot I was wet just looking at her.**

 **"** **Are you gonna miss me?"**

 **I stared at Piper and bit my lip. "Yes...Mmm too much."**

 **Piper continued to swing her body around and dance for me.**

 **"** **Too much...come with me?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"** **Come to Bali."**

 **I stopped moving at Alex's words. She just asked me to come with her... I crawled onto the bed and Alex moved towards me and kissed my lips.**

 **I kissed her neck and put my hands on her breasts. "Come with me I mean it I'll buy your plane ticket."**

 **"** **Are you serious?"**

 **She started kneading my breasts and kissing me all over.**

 **"** **Yes. Come with me, quit your job and come with me."**

 **Alex had her hands all over me and I had so many thoughts running through my head.**

 **"** **I would have to give notice."**

 **I laughed out loud at piper's innocence. "You're a fucking waitress you don't need to give notice."**

 **"** **Will I get in trouble?"**

 **"** **Oh god I hope so."**

 **Alex continued running her hands up and down my body. "You know what I mean."**

 **"** **You don't have to do anything. Your just there to keep me company alright?" I grabbed her face and thrusted my tongue into her mouth and before pulling away," Come on babe I want you to come. I reached my hand into the front of piper's panties and put my fingers through her folds, and I want you to cum."**

 **Piper was moaning from my touches. "Is that a yes?"**

 **"** **Yes"**

* * *

 **Everything ignited from that moment. I laid Piper down and went to town on her. I tore the clothes from her body and began sucking every inch of her skin. I left red marks everywhere claiming her. Piper loved when I marked her. I wasted no time in thrusting my fingers deep inside her. She was digging her nails into me and screaming instantly. Her pussy was dripping and her moans filled the room. I fucked her seven ways to Sunday before we passed out. Sex with Piper was like a drug a drug that I loved. It finally hit me that I fell in love with this girl. And that's why I couldn't be away from her. I'm taking her to Bali because I love her.**

* * *

 **The next morning we split ways so Piper could get her stuff ready to leave. I told her to pack enough for at least a week and if it was longer we would buy things and figure it out. She told her parents that she was traveling with friends for a while and they thought nothing of it. Polly was hesitant on the traveling but she knew she had to support Piper and let her make her own choices. Polly lived with Piper Scott free so if anything she basically got a free apartment to herself for a while.**

 **"Polly I just need you to cover me in case my parents question anything. I'm telling them I'm going traveling with a group from school and she seemed to believe it."**

 **"** **I just want you to be careful. You haven't known her that long and you're going across the world with her. How is she affording this Piper?"**

 **"** **She imports things Polly she makes really good money and most of our stuff is paid for. I'm excited I have strong feelings for her Polly and I don't wanna let her go. She treats me so well, the sex is amazing and I just feel alive. I'm young and I wanna live it up!"**

 **"** **Just make sure you call me and stuff Piper I'm going to miss you."**

 **"** **It's like a vacation Polly I won't be gone forever."**

* * *

 **"** **Pipes are you excited? We're here all we have to do is go through customs and we are out of here!"**

 **"** **I'm so excited Al thank you for bringing me I can't wait to get to Bali!"**

 **The officer waved us forward and checked our passports and verified information. Part of me felt nervous because I knew what Alex did. Would customs bust her? Would Alex be silly enough to have something on her?**

 **"** **Ladies is your trip to Bali business or pleasure?"**

 **"** **Pleasure!" I winked at the officer and kissed pipers cheek. The officer blushed once he realized we were a couple.**

 **"** **All clear ladies enjoy."**

 **"Alright pipes our flight boards in 45 minutes do you want food or something to drink for the flight? The stuff on the plane isn't so great."**

 **"** **Yeah let's stop at that store and grab a few things."**

 **I laughed at Piper she grabbed water, gum, chips, gummy bears, and chocolate. Usually she is a major health nut but everyone deserves to binge every now and then. I paid for the items and we went to sit in the boarding area. 30 minutes later the flight staff announced," All first class passengers for the flight to Bali may begin boarding."**

 **I grabbed my carry on and pipers hand. We walked to the gate and began boarding. Once we were seated I leaned over and kissed Piper. It was soft and sweet. I wanted her to feel my emotions, to feel how happy and thankful I was that she came with me.**

 **"** **Mmm baby I'm not complaining but what was that for?"**

 **"** **I'm just happy you're going with me Piper. Time with you makes me happy I feel like there's never enough."**

 **"** **Well I'm not going anywhere I'll be here as long as you want me Al."**

 **I pulled her in for another kiss before I was interrupted by a flight attendant. "Ladies we will be taking off in about 15 minutes. Can I get you two a drink, blanket, headphones or anything?"**

 **"** **Can I just get a blanket for my girlfriend I know she will be cold once we take off."**

 **"** **Yes mam."**

 **"** **Thanks Al you know me so well."**

* * *

 **The attendant brought the blanket back and I discreetly slipped her a 50. Some airlines don't like you tip the stewards but I always do. They have a tough job, people don't realize all the shit they put up with. The young attendant smiled wide and thanked me with a touch to my shoulder.**

 **"** **Did she really have to put her hand on you?" Piper had a sour look on her face.**

 **"** **Calm down killer she was just being nice and acknowledging the tip."**

 **"** **Do you tip them all when you fly or just the hot ones?" Piper scoffed.**

 **"** **Babe I tip anyone who does something to make my flight more comfortable. I have a hot blonde traveling with me, who I spend all my time with, and who I have the most amazing sex with... You have nothing to worry about."**

 **"** **I know I'm just... I get so crazy I'm sorry."**

 **I kissed her lips and felt her smile. "Don't be sorry babe, I try to be a nice person and you're going to see I have to play nice with my mules sometimes and it might seem flirty but it's not I told you from the beginning I feel different with you and I want you to realize that I only want you."**

 **"** **I'm sorry for getting jealous, I just feel like I have to beat these girls off of your sometimes. Forgive me?"**

 **"** **Pipes its fine, really."**

 **We had a pretty long flight and I knew Piper was tired. Bali was going to be busy. I had quite a bit to do with Kubra before I could do anything with Piper. Hopefully she could occupy herself at the hotel or the shops nearby. If she wanted to join me for my meetings that was okay to. I wanted to leave everything up to Piper as to how much she was involved with my business. I wanted her to feel safe but more so I wanted to keep her safe. This girl had my feelings in a whirlwind. They were growing fast, I cared about her, something I never did for anyone else. I leaned back in my chair and piper snuggled against me. She pulled the blanket over us and we fell into a peaceful sleep. Hopefully when we woke up we would be in Paradise.**

* * *

 **Sorry it's been too long since I updated. so this is a filler chapter to be honest. Next chapter we will get into the Bali and trip, more on the cartel business, and some sexy times with vauseman. Hopefully I'm not moving to fast in this fic. Review and let me know what you think or if there is anything you guys would like to read in this story, suggestions help with the writers block. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **I woke quickly when I felt the plane jerk. I blinked a few times and realized we just touched down on the run way. We slept through the whole flight and Piper was still sound asleep. I kissed her temple and rubbed her arms until I got her to stir. She opened her eyes and looked back at me. She was so tired and she looked so cute. I loved the way she crinkled her nose and made the silliest faces when someone tried to wake her up from her peaceful slumber.**

 **"** **Look baby, we are finally here!" I pointed out the window of the plane.**

 **"** **I can't believe I slept the whole flight. I'm so ready to get out of this seat and I'm so hungry baby."**

 **"** **Mmm hungry for what exactly?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.**

 **"** **Well I would love that too but I mean it I need to eat something baby or I will get cranky and you know how I can be. I feel like I could eat a ten course meal right now."**

 **"** **There will be a car waiting for us. We can stop and grab something to go or we can go to a restaurant. Or we can order room service once we reach the hotel? I don't have to meet my boss until this evening."**

 **"** **Let's go eat somewhere babe, then check in and then you tell me the rest of our plans."**

* * *

 **Once the flight attendants were ready we began to depart the plane. I grabbed our things and I held a firm grip on piper's hand. We we're in a different county with all sorts of people and I didn't want anyone getting ideas. We walked hand in hand to the luggage conveyors and waited for our bags to come. I wrapped my arms around piper's waist and kissed her neck. We got some looks but I didn't care I wasn't ashamed of what I had. I showed off. Our bags came and we quickly made it to the exit. I had already texted Fahri and he made sure a car would be waiting for us with a driver.**

 **True to his word I spotted a blacked out Range Rover with a man holding a sign labeled AV. Fahri was smart he never gave out my full name in case people were watching us. This driver worked for the cartel so he was safe but other people get curious. Plus he knew I would kill him if everybody knew my name.**

 **"** **Good evening Fahri arranged for me to bring you this car. Here's the keys have a good day mam."**

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **I was glad Fahri had the driver just drop me the car, I hated when he sent someone to drive me around like a little child.**

 **We decided to grab something light to tie us over until dinner. We stopped at a small café and grabbed two salads. We took it back to the hotel and checked in. Piper was amazed by the hotel. I always stayed in the best places. It cost a lot of money but honestly I had more money than I knew what to do with. I let Piper explore the suite a bit and we just relaxed after our long morning of flying.**

* * *

 **" Babe Kubra wants to meet early so I'm gonna go now and then Ill be back in time for dinner."**

 **" Okay baby, I'm gonna shower."**

 **I got dressed and kissed Piper promising to return in a few hours for dinner. She was tired and told me she was going to nap and get ready in a few hours.**

* * *

 **I drove to meet Kubra. I knew the place well the cartel owned a large building just outside the city, it was about thirty minutes away and secluded away from everything else. We held meetings here often to stay off the radar. After what felt like forever I made it and parked the car. I walked inside and saw Fahri, Aydin, Kubra and some misc. men and a few of Fahris mules hanging out. My crew was not here yet and Kubra was not pleased to only see myself walking in.**

 **I greeted everyone and Kubra immediately questioned where my crew was.**

 **"** **Alex, your alone that is never a good sign, we have product to move and your crew is still stateside?"**

 **"** **I'll have two mules in tomorrow."**

 **"** **Well we have to move some tonight so I guess you will be making the exchange yourself Alex. I warned you that this would be big."**

 **"** **True but you never told me to fly my crew out the same day so I didn't. I don't see why we can't wait until tomorrow to make the exchange. I was moved up in rank to call the shots and run logistics because your exact words and I quote," you're the only one smart enough to move things efficiently without getting anyone busted," this is bullshit Kubra I have plans tonight."**

 **" Alex you are my best and we all know that but everyone's replaceable so tread carefully, I don't care what you have to do tonight you will be back here at this building at 2 a.m. Ready to go. You can go solo or you can bring whoever left those fresh hickeys down your neck, you must have brought your hot girlfriend? Make her a mule Alex."**

 **"** **She's not a mule and she never will be so cut the shit, I'll do it myself."**

 **"** **I'll do the run with you Alex, you need a pair of extra hands with this one it's a lot and it's with the Iranian arms dealers you know how aggressive they can be." Fahri said.**

 **"** **Fine Fahri as you wish. You two just better seal this deal it's huge and then I want you back stateside to manage distribution Alex. You need to return to New York in 5 days no exceptions."**

 **Is this the only move I need to make here? Can I enjoy Bali for a few days after this?"**

 **"** **As long as this deal is done tonight Alex I don't care what you do. Soon as this is finished I'm flying to Paris for some more arrangements."**

 **I stared at Kubra, he truly pissed me off and Fahri knew it. He was so full of himself and he truly did nothing. Fahri and I ran this whole fucking cartel while he sat around and Aydin followed him. The duo left the building and I was left with Fahri and his two mules.**

* * *

 **"** **Alex Kubra is making some stupid moves you and I both can see that. I'm sick of his bullshit too. He thinks we all have nothing to do and that this business is the only thing in our lives, it's not for me. I met someone, I want out this business is dangerous and I've made enough money I'm ready to move on and leave this behind but he won't let me."**

 **"** **Fuck Fahri, I thought you were in this for life, I figured you would take over for Kubra?"**

 **"** **I used to want that Alex. But you see that girl over there the brunette, she's not just a mule... I've been fucking her and she's pregnant. I never get feelings I was like you fuck, fuck, pass but this one's different."**

 **"** **Fahri, you can't bring a kid into this business."**

 **"** **I know, Alex look I trust you we have been a team since day one. I have someone who wants to take over the cartel. That means eliminating Aydin and Kubra before we can walk away clean."**

 **"** **Fahri, I want out too. We have made millions but I'm getting older I'm sick of wining and dining sluts to carry. I met Piper and it's new as hell but she's made me see shit differently. Plus you know my mother hates me being in this business."**

 **"** **Let's handle this run Alex and then I will fill you in more as we go. I have been talking with the Iranian guy and we are locking down a plan. If things go accordingly you and I should both be out within a year. My kid will be born by then but at least I won't miss too much."**

 **"** **Fahri, thank you. You gave me this chance years ago when I was 18 and it changed my life. I've seen the world, I gave my mother everything she never had, and I'm rich. You and I will always be close and I'm happy you're starting a family."**

 **"** **Thanks Alex. Alright go enjoy yourself for a while. We need to be back here by 2 so we can drive to meet for the pickup. You and I are doing this solo no mules. We're picking up the product and moving it to the next location. We will make A cash pick up for 10 million. After we make the exchange we will cash out with Kubra and then get our instructions for the states. This is part of that 5 million deal so Kubra is taking 5 million from this run and sending it back to the states for you to move a shipment in New York. The details are being finalized but we will know more soon, I'll see you tonight Alex."**

 **"** **See you then Fahri."**

* * *

 **I left the building and got back into my car and put my head down. I wanted to spend all of tonight with Piper and I didn't know how to break it to her. I needed to be back by 2 which meant I needed to leave the resort by 1 to make sure I wasn't late. I would have enough time to do dinner and relax for a bit with her but she would go to sleep alone, something she hasn't done since we started dating. All this talk from Fahri had me nervous yet excited. I wanted out. I loved the adrenaline rush but customs was getting harder to cross every day. They had better technology and highly trained officers to check bags. It was getting risky moving shit over the boarders. One thing I knew was I never wanted to go to prison. I finally met a girl who makes me happy, I had a ton of money already so something told me this was a good time to follow Fahri and attempt to leave this business behind. I knew Kubra would never let us go so Fahri must have one hell of a plan to take him out.**

 **I started the engine and off I went. I made it back to the resort it was already 6. I stopped by the restaurant and reserved a table for 6 p.m. Before heading up to the room. When I put my key in the door and opened it I saw Piper standing in front of the mirror getting ready. She looked beautiful. She curled her hair and put on light make up. She had on a beautiful white sundress and her tan skin was glowing. She was gorgeous. I walked up to her and kissed her, hard. She moaned against my lips.**

 **"** **Mmm hey baby how was your meeting?"**

 **"** **Stressful but it will all work out soon. Let's forget about work right now and just enjoy the evening?"**

 **"** **Of course I'm almost ready, what time are we eating?"**

 **"** **Table will be ready at 7 baby. God you look so beautiful. Let me change and we can go?"**

* * *

 **I sat on the bed waiting for Alex to get changed. I could sense she was stressed out something must have happened at her meeting. Usually if things went well she came home on an adrenaline high ready to take on the world. I told myself I would make tonight a good night for her. A few minutes later Alex emerged from the bathroom in a navy blue dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was down and still straight and her makeup was hot.**

 **"** **Mmm I have the hottest date."**

 **"** **No way pipes I'm a mess, you on the other hand are stunning. Let's go eat."**

 **We went down to the beachside restaurant and Piper was in awe. The ocean view was gorgeous. The waves were rolling in as the sun was setting and people were everywhere. The bar had lanterns and torches lit. A band was playing and people were up dancing to the music. The atmosphere was upbeat and amazing. We were seated in the back corner closest to the water. Our waitress came over and greeted us," Good evening ladies my name is Havana and I will be your server this evening can I get you ladies something to drink?"**

 **"** **Can we get a bottle of your best wine to start and then a lemonade?"**

 **"** **I'll take a lemonade also thank you."**

 **Our waitress walked away and Piper and I began thumbing through the menu. I knew I was going to get the fire cracker salmon. I got it every time I came here because it was phenomenal. They used so many seasonings and it truly was a fire cracker that melted in your mouth. Piper opted to try Chicken Ayana. It was a house chicken the breast was covered in a lemon and wine sauce topped with spinach and artichokes. The dish was delicious I knew because I tried it before.**

 **"** **This place is so nice. It feels awesome to be out with such a gorgeous woman in such a gorgeous place. What's our plans baby you seemed upset after work?"**

 **"** **Things with the big boss Kubra were rough but Fahri and I are working on something. We can stay in Bali for four days babe then I have to go back to New York to move some cash. Don't worry I will have plenty of time to show you everything."**

 **"** **I can't wait."**

 **We put our order in and drank our wine while we waited. Salads came out and I laughed at Piper as she picked out all her tomatoes. She hated tomatoes and I found it Hilarious that she opted to pick them out instead of ordering it without it. She hates making substitutions and making the order difficult.**

* * *

 **Our food arrived soon after and everything was incredible as expected. Piper tried mine and I tried hers. We enjoyed our dishes and for the first time I shared my food with someone. I never shared with any girl I fucked. I always found that crossing a line and being too close together but with Piper I would give her anything, be anything for her. I was falling hard for this girl.**

 **I paid the bill and Piper wanted to go for a walk on the beach. We ditched our shoes and took a stroll. It was beautiful here. The weather was perfect and Piper was having a blast. I didn't break the news to her that I had to return to work tonight. I felt anger building inside of me I was pissed at Kubra. Him making me do a run made me so damn angry. I started out as a mule and moved up the ranks. I made Kubra millions. I loved the adrenaline of this business but I knew I had to get out soon, I wasn't one to be told what to do and Kubra is at a point where he thinks he can control me.**

 **"** **Al? What are you thinking about? You seem so far away?"**

 **"** **I'm here pipes I'm sorry I'm just stressed about work."**

 **"** **Let's forget work baby, you left work already leave that shit there and enjoy tonight with me."**

 **I held pipers hand and we sat down in the sand. The waves were rolling in and this was like a scene from a movie it was beautiful here and I was sharing it with this amazing girl. The ocean breeze caused Piper to shiver and I knew she was cold. I pulled her against me and held her close. Everything was calm and peaceful at this moment I didn't wanna leave it was already 10 and I knew I had to head to work in a few hours.**

 **"** **It's cold out, wanna go back to the room with me baby?"**

 **"** **Yeah Al, I'm sure you can find some way to warm me up."**

* * *

 **We made it back to the hotel and had some amazing sex. I made Piper cum three times and she was completely spent. She was currently laying in my arms with her head against my chest. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 1230.**

 **I had to leave now. If I was late and Kubra found out I would be screwed. I slowly removed Piper from me and slid out of bed. I quickly got dressed and scampered around in the dark looking for what I needed. I was going to leave Piper a note so she didn't wake up not knowing w** **here I went but she already started stirring and I saw her moving in bed. Next thing she did was flick on the bedside lamp.**

 **"** **Al what are you doing? Come back to bed."**

 **I walked over to the bed and sat down. Piper realized I was fully dressed and frowned.**

 **"** **Why are you dressed? Where are you going?"**

 **"** **I have to go meet Fahri, Kubra is making us do a run tonight we didn't have a choice."**

 **"** **Alex you have a choice it's your life. It's seriously 1 a.m. Get back in this bed with me fuck him!"**

 **"** **Pipes I'm sorry I have to do this. I'll be back in a few hours and you can sleep. In the morning we can get breakfast and tour around a bit."**

 **"** **Al you're gonna be on no sleep and not wanna do anything. I can't fucking believe this."**

 **Piper's voice was raised and she was upset. Usually I find her incredibly sexy when she gets mad but this time was different. She looked sad and hurt and I felt like the biggest asshole.**

 **"** **Pipes...I'm so sorry but sometimes this stuff happens in the business and I have to do things I don't always want to do. I promise when I get back we can do whatever you want even if I'm tired. I just want to spend time with you and I know** **your mad but while I'm gone you will be sleeping anyway."**

 **"** **I want you next to me Alex. I spent a good portion of the day alone. You came back took me to dinner and then you fucked me and now you're leaving. How am I supposed to feel? I feel like some street whore..."**

 **"** **Whoa, that is not what you are to me at all Piper."**

 **"** **Yeah well it's how I feel... You literally were fucking me a half hour ago and now you're running out the door. God this is worse than a one night stand because I actually have feelings for you Alex!"**

 **"** **Pipes it's not like that. I have feelings for you too! I have to go I'll be back in a few hours and we can talk about this. Please just give me a chance. If I don't show up I don't know what will happen to me."**

 **"** **Just go Alex! Get away from me!"**

 **I knew Piper was pissed. More so she was hurt and felt used. I felt like a piece of shit. I tried to kiss her goodbye and she turned her head, something Piper never did. We haven't even been together long enough to have a fight like this... We both caught feelings fast and unfortunately once feelings are involved fights happen.**

* * *

 **I made it to Meet Fahri with 2 minutes to spare. Fighting with Piper delayed my departure.**

 **"** **Jesus Alex I thought you weren't coming."**

 **"** **Fuck Fahri I'm sorry. Piper caught me leaving and got into a blowout over it."**

 **"** **Didn't she realize you were a drug importer, sometimes you wouldn't be around?"**

 **"** **Fahri she knows but she doesn't know how crazy this job is. That we are basically on the line all the time and we both know Kubra is crazy."**

 **"** **That's why I want out of the business Alex. I have a kid on the way and my girl is not too keen on me making these late night trips either. You have to decide if you want this business or if you really want that girl. If you really want her make sure she knows it and share our plan so she doesn't leave you in the mix of all this."**

 **"** **I'll deal with it Fahri. Let's finish this run so I can get back."**

* * *

 **We drove to the location and we both were ready to be done with this. The drive felt long even though it wasn't. We had tons of product in the car and if we were to get caught right now it would be some serious prison time. Fahri drove well he obeyed all the traffic laws in order to avoid any suspicion. We made it to the location and were greeted by 6 men, all armed. We stepped out of the car and made our introductions.**

 **"** **Ah Fahri and Alex Kubra said he was sending his best people, how are you?"**

 **"** **We are well. We have the heroin bagged and sealed and requested. Cost is 10 million today."**

 **"** **I think Kubra and I agreed on 9 million Alex. He said we were getting the discount." The Iranian man said.**

 **"** **That is a discount. Street value we could clear 15 on this much product. I'm not discounting shit pay up or we walk it's as simple as that."**

 **I was so tired of these men trying to be slick and push me around. I knew the price and sure I could have discounted it more and Kubra would have trusted my judgement but I wasn't going down that road. I was staying firm on the price.**

 **A few seconds went by and the man agreed. He pulled out the cash and tossed it to Fahri. He counted through it briefly. These people knew better then to rip off the cartel. We exchanged the product and we're off on our way.**

* * *

 **We drove for about 15 minutes and we were back at the warehouse where we left my car.**

 **"** **Alex, go back to your girl I can finish this and I'll take the cash out."**

 **"** **Fahri, its fine I can stay and help you it will get done faster and we will both get back to where we want to be."**

 **"** **Alex, I outrank you so I'm telling you go ahead go back to the hotel your girlfriend is already pissed at you. Go make it up to her."**

 **I thought to myself for a few moments. I worked hard and he was right Piper was pissed so this was a good time for me to get back to her and try and fix things.**

 **"** **Alright I'll go. Text Me when you're done so I know everything's good."**

 **"** **Of course Alex. Thanks for tonight we made a lot of money and I know Kubra will be pleased that you didn't lower your price."**

 **Just like that Fahri was gone. He took the bags and went into the warehouse locking the door behind him. I took out my phone and glanced to see if I had any messages from Piper. I had nothing I knew she was pissed because she didn't send me anything. I let out a sigh and started walking towards my car. Soon as I got to my car my phone started to ring. I dropped my keys and my phone at the same time and bent down to pick them up. I retrieved both and as soon as I stood up I felt something against the back of my head. It was hard and cold and I knew exactly what it was. It was a gun.**

 **"** **Don't fucking move bitch…Don't scream or try anything stupid or I swear to god I will shoot you right fucking here….."**

 **Way too long since I updated this story but I've been working on my other one. I have a problem where I get these ideas and I start too many projects at once. So here we are with a cliffhanger and we will see what happens. I'll try and get an update up within the week for this one. Thanks for all the readers, please follow and review if you like the story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Exhilaration**

* * *

 **I felt fear rising inside of me. This person whoever the fuck they were had caught me off guard. I was vulnerable and alone and right now I could be taking my last breath. I took a deep breath and tried to call my nerves. Just as I was about to speak the man spoke first.**

 **"** **Now I know exactly who you are bitch. You move a lot of money and a lot of heroin for Kubra. Word on the street is that you are the best which means you are a threat to my own organization. Turn around and look at me bitch!"**

 **I slowly turned around. I was freaking out internally. Clearly this guy was going to fucking kill me. I had no way to reach for my gun and there was nowhere to run he would shoot me instantly. I felt like I recognized the mans face but I couldn't figure out where from or what his name was.**

 **"** **What do you want from me?"**

 **"** **I want you dead. Your organization is damaging mine so I figure taking out Kubras best importer will make things much easier for me. Anything you wanna say before I shoot you?"**

 **"** **Fuck! Please don't do this! I can get you money or product. Whatever you want I'm sure we can work something out."**

 **He raised his gun and pointed it right in my face. I saw everything flash through my mind. My mother, she would be devastated. She hated this life for me and was always scared it would end like this. Then there was Piper. I finally found a girl I wanted a relationship with, I saw things with her and she was gonna get a call that I was dead and gone if she got one at all. Fuck. I stared down at the barrel of the fgn and closed my eyes... Bang!**

 **I heard the shot fire but I felt nothing. I must have died instantly because I literally didn't feel a thing. Then all of a sudden my breathing picked up and I realized I wasn't hurt at all. I opened my eyes and saw the body of the man lying at my feet and 20 feet behind him stood Fahri.**

 **There was so much blood already. It was pooling at my feet. I looked down and saw a few drops of blood sprayed onto my shirt. I was disgusted and I was scared. I couldn't lie to myself. This guy almost kills me and now here he was lying at my feet.**

 **"** **Alex! Are you okay?"**

 **"** **Fuck! Fahri you just saved my fucking life. This guy was gonna fucking kill me."**

 **"** **I heard someone yelling and I thought you left already so I came outside to check it out. Thank god I came outside when I did. Who the fuck is this guy?"**

 **"** **He didn't say much other than he needed to kill me because I was fucking up his drug business. He looks familiar, we have seen him somewhere before but I cant place where. Fahri what the fuck are we gonna do here?"**

 **"** **I'm glad you're okay Alex. It was kill or be killed at this point. I'm gonna call Kubra and he will send Aydin to deal with this fuck. That's his job not ours."**

 **I stood there and felt tears run down my face. I have faced many situations with the cartel however I always had the upper hand. I was never left vulnerable like this. I was almost killed over this fucking business. I wanted out and I needed out now. Clearly other cartels knew who I was and they clearly put a hit out on me. My heart hurt. I kept thinking of Piper I missed her and all I wanted right now was to lay in her arms.**

 **Fahri called Kubra and they spoke for a few minutes. Kubra told him to move the body inside the warehouse and take care of any blood outside and that Aydin would be there soon to handle things.**

 **"** **Fahri is he mad at us?"**

 **"** **Fuck no Alex. He said he would have done the same thing he's glad we are both okay and of course he was terrified that we lost the cash but I assured him everything was moving forward as normal. He did tell me to send you back to your hotel. He said he would call you tomorrow with details. Go back to your girl Alex. I got this."**

 **I hugged Fahri and thanked him again. This guy was like a brother to me and he just saved my life. We both wanted out of this cartel. We had plenty of money and we were sick of dealing with this type of shit. It was too dangerous. I was hoping Fahri truly had a plan to get us both out of this business. I was shaking when I got in the car and I had one thing on my mind. Piper. I needed her right now more than ever.**

* * *

 **The drive back to the resort felt like forever. I parked the car and immediately headed to the suite. It was almost 6 a.m. The sun was already rising and I knew it was going to be a beautiful day despite all the crazy shit that just happened to me.**

 **I made my way into the suite as quiet as possible I figured Piper was still asleep and I didn't wanna wake her. All the lights were off so I headed towards the bedroom assuming she was in bed. My heart sank when I saw the bed was empty. Not only was it empty but it was cold signifying she hadn't been in it for a while.**

 **I checked the bathroom and that was empty too. She must have left. Fuck I fucked all of this up. I was so mad at myself and I was even angrier with Kubra for making me do this fucking run. My girlfriend was in the wind and a man was fucking dead all because of this fucking exchange. I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor in the bathroom. I wasn't a crier but for once I had tears forming in my eyes. Just when you find something or someone to make you happy in life it gets taken away. I loved this girl, Piper was different she made me happy. She could make me smile and laugh effortlessly which was rare. She was sweet and sexy at the same time. We had amazing sex and amazing cuddles after. I never yearned for someone the way I did for Piper and now it was too fucking late. She bailed, she couldn't handle the lifestyle.**

* * *

 **After a half hour of sulking I must have passed out on the bathroom floor. I heard a door open and close in the room but I was so exhausted nothing was registering in my mind. I heard footsteps approaching and I felt fear rising. Who the fuck was in my room. I was exhausted though too tired to move and find out.**

 **The lights were off but the figure entered the room.**

 **"** **Al? What the hell are you doing on the floor are you alright?"**

 **"** **Pipes? Piper? You came back."**

 **"Ugh yeah Alex? I went for a run like I do every morning? Where did you think I went?"**

 **I stared at Piper and she knew something was wrong. She knew I was vulnerable right now and that I had a million things going through my head.**

 **"** **Al baby. I know we had a fight before you left and I'm sorry I was just upset. I felt like you used me and then bailed on me. After you left I realized I was being a bitch. You brought me to Bali and you didn't have to do that."**

 **"** **Pipes I didn't wanna be away from you. I brought you because I love being with you. I don't wanna leave you in New York and travel alone. I need you Piper."**

 **"** **Alex I need you to. I'm falling so fast but everything feels so right with you."**

 **" Me** **too kid."**

 **I leaned in and kissed Piper. This girl was perfect for me. I loved her I knew I did and I had a good feeling she loved me just as much.**

 **"** **Alex?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"** **Why did I find you asleep on the floor and why is there blood on your shirt? Is everything okay?"**

 **I didn't even know where to begin. I felt like she deservrf the truth but it could also scare her away. I was honest with Piper from the beginning so I decided I needed to continue that trend in order for our relationship to work."**

 **"** **Pipes after the drop someone tried to kill me. Fahri and I separated and I was walking to my car I was looking at my phone to try and call you. I dropped it and someone came up behind me with a gun."**

 **"** **Oh my god baby! What the fuck!?"**

 **"** **Its fine pipes. He was gonna kill me. He told me I was the top imported for Kubra and he wanted me dead so his competition was gone... He had the gun to my head and I heard a shot ring out. The shot came from Fahris gun. He had stepped out of the warehouse, saw the situation and he killed the guy. He saved my life Piper."**

 **"** **Oh my god Alex. Are you okay. I can't imagine how you're feeling."**

 **"** **Physically I'm fine. Emotionally I'm a little fucked up. I've threatened people and I've seen some torturous shit with the cartel babe but I have never been put in a situation where it was kill or be killed. Thank god Fahri killed him and not me. It was fucked up seeing the man laying on the ground bleeding out. And this blood on my shirt reminds me of what just happened."**

 **"** **Alex what did he do with the body? Are you guys gonna get arrested?"**

 **"** **Pipes we are a drug cartel we have people who deal with that shit for us. All I know is the guy is dead and being dealt with. They told me to go relax and Kubra would call tomorrow. I just need to be with you baby I'll be alright."**

 **"** **Come to bed baby. Let me hold you."**

 **I smiled at piper. I was usually the one who held her but she knew I needed this. I needed her to surround me with comfort and that's exactly what she was gonna do.**

 **We crawled into bed and Alex laid her head on my chest. We were snuggled close and I finally heard her breathing even out. She was exhausted and I felt so bad. We had a fight, she was almost killed, and now here she was laying in my arms. It was a little fucked up but I knew this girl was perfect for me. I ran my fingers through her hair and placed soft kisses to her head. Eventually I fell asleep right with her.**

* * *

 **The next time I woke Alex was up and she was in the shower. I watched from the doorway before deciding I was gonna get in with my girl. I quickly stripped my clothes and knocked on the glass door.**

 **"** **Can I join you?"**

 **Alex opened the door. "You don't have to ask baby."**

 **As soon as I stepped in Alex wrapped her arms around me and turned me under the water. It was hot and steamy and perfect. She held me close and we made out under the jets. The whole scene was relaxing.**

 **"** **What are we gonna do today Al? Do you have to work?"**

 **"** **No baby I don't have to work. Kubra said I could take the next four days off and I just had to be back in the states after. He will call today with details so I'll have to take that call and see what's going on."**

 **"** **Mm so baby are you all mine today then?"**

 **"** **Yes I wanna take you out and do anything you wanna do."**

 **"** **I really wanna visit a few shops baby and buy some stuff. And then can we go to the beach or something on the water."**

 **"** **Of course baby, I'm dying to see you in a bikini."**

* * *

 **We both got dressed and headed out to the strip. There were so many cool shops in Bali. They sold anything and everything. Piper found several sun dresses she adored and a few pairs of sunglasses. I bought her a few bracelets that were handmade by some of the locals. She was loving every second of this. I was spoiling her even though she argued against it she knew better, she would lose that battle every time.**

 **"** **Al that's like the tenth thing you have bought me today and it's still early."**

 **"** **Babe, I brought you to Bali. I made you quit your job to be with me. I will buy you anything you want. Don't worry about the money I have plenty. Anything you want is yours princess."**

 **I leaned in and kissed her lips.**

 **"** **Thanks baby, you treat me so well."**

 **We held hands and strolled around for a while. We stopped at a café for a bite to eat. We both got salads and these pita sandwiches which were amazing. Piper kept moaning at the taste and everyone was staring at us. I kept laughing and piper was smiling ear to ear. This is exactly what we needed. Time together, one on one. Just when I thought the day was going perfect my phone rang.**

 **"** **Pipes its Kubra I have to answer this."**

 **"** **Go ahead Al, I'm right here."**

 **I quickly answered the call," Hey Kubra."**

 **"** **Alex! Let me first start by apologizing. I put you in some serious danger last night and for that I'm truly sorry. I know I can be arrogant and quite the asshole sometimes but I want you to know I do care about you Alex, you are my best importer but I also look at you as a great friend."**

 **I rolled my eyes at this. Kubra was so full of shit. He was only sorry because if I would have been killed he would have had to find someone to replace me which was damn near impossible.**

 **"** **Yeah Kubra, thank god Fahri came when he did. What is the status on that guy anyway?"**

 **"** **Well Alex Aydin took care of the gentlemen. He is long gone and there are no traces. Don't worry we have already made contact with the cartel he was working for and we have squashed our differences. I won't go into details that's up to me and Aydin. You on the other hand I promised you some time off, so enjoy the next four days and then be back in the states after that. Call me when you are back and we will set up the coordinates for the next drop."**

 **"** **Thanks Kubra, I appreciate that break."**

 **"** **Alex you deserve a break, enjoy it."**

 **I smiled and hung up the phone. Fuck yes I deserved a break.**

* * *

 **"** **You're smiling Al so that must mean good news?"**

 **"** **Yeah baby I'm all yours for the next four days. Kubra agreed to leave me alone until I got back to the states. So it's you and me in Bali baby lets party!"**

 **I kissed piper hard. I felt her smile into the kiss and I quickly thrusted my tongue into her mouth. It was warm and our tongues melted together. I could never get enough of this girl. My feelings were so strong. I knew I loved her. I had to tell her.**

* * *

 **We spent the next few hours on the beach soaking in the sun. Piper was in a hot pink bikini and her tan skin was glowing. She looked so hot with her hair pinned up and her blue eyes sparkling in the sun. We swam in the waves and laid out on the sand. We stole kisses and had a great time together. We felt people watching us and as a couple we turned heads. We were a hot couple and everyone seemed to notice. I had the best girl in the world so I didn't care what anyone thought.**

 **"** **Al! Baby look they have Jet skis. Can we do that?"**

 **"** **Sure baby I know we can rent them by the hour. Do you wanna do that?"**

 **"** **Oh my god yes! I have never been on one before though so can you teach me Al?"**

 **"** **Of course babe, lets rent one and you can ride with me and then when you're ready we can rent a second one if you want."**

 **I loved that Piper was willing to try anything. She got so excited about everything and was always down for a good time. We rented the top Jet Ski they offered. It was fast and very big making it comfortable for the two of us to be on it together.**

 **"** **Ladies, both of you need to keep the life vests on at all times while using our machines. We want you guys to be safe and have fun!"**

 **"** **Thanks bud, we will be sure to have some fun."**

 **This young kid was eyeing piper the entire time. I smirked because he obviously had no chance but it was funny to see these young boys get so flustered over a hot girl. We got on the Jet Ski and off we went. Piper sat behind me and she was holding on tight. I started off simple and just raced back and forth in lines until she got the feel for it. The water was spraying up all around us and piper was giggling in my ear and kissing my neck.**

 **"** **Are you having fun baby?"**

 **"** **Al this is amazing. The view is gorgeous and being out here on this Jet Ski is awesome. Do you think I can try now?"**

 **"** **Sure baby, let me slide behind you and you slide up front."**

 **We switched positions and it looked hilarious because piper is so small and here she was trying to control this large machine.**

 **"** **Okay Al what do I do?"**

 **"** **You see this baby, this is the throttle. Grab it and roll your hand back to make it go forward. There's hand brakes to slow down. Start slow until you get the feel for it."**

 **Piper hit the throttle and we were off. She went slow at first and then increased her speed. Before I knew it we were flying all around. Piper caught on quickly and she was having a blast. We spent the next few hours riding around before heading back to our suite. I wanted to take piper to dinner tonight and we both had to get ready.**

* * *

 **We took our second shower for the day and got dressed into nice clothing. I opted to take Piper to another beach bar but this one was a little bit more low key. There was softer music playing and a quieter setting. I wanted a little romance with my girl and this was the perfect place. The lights were turned down and every table had a candle in the middle to light up the setting. String lights hung above all the table as well. You could see the ocean and smell the ocean breeze blowing in.**

 **We ordered our meals and chatted. We enjoyed each other's company. Our wine started to settle and Piper got brave and asked me to dance with her. There was a dance floor here and people were having a lot of fun with the house music. We got out there and danced like crazy. A slow song came on and I pulled Piper close. I held her tight and whispered sweet nothings into her. She was smiling and we kept kissing softly.**

 **We got several compliments from locals saying we were a beautiful couple. We paid our bill and left the restaurant I took Piper for another walk on the beach and we sat down in the sand. Piper sat between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her. It was relaxing being on the beach at night. Listening to the waves crash against the sand and staring at all the stars in the sky.**

 **"** **Al did you ever do this with anyone else?"**

 **"** **Do what babe?"**

 **"** **Did you ever travel with anyone else and did you ever get this romantic with anyone else?"**

 **"** **I traveled and I fooled around with mules. I've never been the way I am with you with anyone else."**

 **"** **What about Sylvie? Did you do this with her?"**

 **"** **No Pipes, she was nothing. A fuck buddy at best she never held my heart."**

 **"** **Did you ever love her or anyone else?"**

 **"** **No"….Piper was turned around looking in my eyes. "But I love you."**

 **Piper smiled big. "You do?"**

 **I laughed and smiled at piper, I pulled her close, "I don't say that to everyone. You have to say it back."**

 **"** **I love you too."**

 **I pulled Piper in and kissed her. I loved her, she loved me. It was fast but we didn't care. We knew what we had was something special. It was already strong and it wasn't going away. I gave myself to someone, I've never done that before but this felt perfect to me and I couldn't be happier.**

* * *

 **So this isn't a super long chapter but quite a bit happened here. We finally got the I love you out from both girls. Next chapter will pick up with more Alex and piper time before heading back to the states where things will get interesting with the cartel. Thanks to my readers, please review!**


End file.
